Living Together
by Zerolr
Summary: Modern AU. A fire left Mikasa homeless, through a chance meeting, she ended up living in the Levi's house. Up to this point she's felt out of place and purposeless in life. Will living with Levi change that? RivaMika. Please R&R, Sankyuu! Cover art is created by me.
1. Empty Gazes

This the first time I've posted up fanfiction in more than a year! I am a very awful person. I will push myself to write more now that I've started college because it helps me unwind. I love Snk! I'm a huge fan, and love RivaMika. I blame tumblr! I blame it all on those wonderful oneshots that they write on that website! They had this prompt that I wanted to try writing. It goes as follows:

"Imagine Mikasa finding a stray animal (cat, dog, rabbit,…) and growing attached to it and Rivaille getting jealous of the attention she gives it."

* * *

Chronological Order of Events So Far:

- The Emotion of Family

- Moving Forward

- **Empty Gazes**

- Start of Something New

- [Untitled]

- Game Night Prank

* * *

**Pairing**: Levi/Mikasa

**Rating**: T (for language)

**Setting**: Modern Day AU

* * *

**Living Together: Empty Gazes**

_A Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction_

The rain was pelting hard against the cold concrete ground. Mikasa left her umbrella at home as she walked by herself getting soaked to the bone. The college books inside her side bag began to dampen from the humidity, but even so she walked aimlessly down the street.

She felt lost; unable to decide what she wanted for a major. What she wanted as a career. What she wanted in life. She had just been taking different classes and talking to college councilors. Levi had told her that it was okay if she didn't know. However it's not the case of not deciding or frustration of having yet not decided—the thing was, all of her life, she had always done what others wanted. However, when it came to choosing something for herself, of her own desire, she would arrive to a blank slate.

That would mean she didn't have a personality right? Or that she really lived depending on others emotionally? As much as Levi may insist the opposite, the thought came to her time and time again.

_Meow_.

"Hm?" Mikasa halted.

_Meow._

She looked more and saw there was a small ally way sandwiched in between a grocery store and a second hand thrift shop. Mikasa stepped and stuck her head in and saw a small kitten sitting alone in a cardboard box.

It was tiny, all black with white paws and underbelly. It looked up at her meowing once more imagining that she was another person who was going to leave him something to eat.

The rain continued to pelt making a repetitive sound as it hit the ground.

Mikasa's dark eyes gazed intently at it as the yellow eyes stared back.

_Meow..._

–

Levi sat in the kitchen with a large rectangular bucket filled with tarnished silverware. He wore blue nitrile gloves and plucked each sliver utensil to wipe with a cellulose sponge cloth, wet with polish liquid. It was silent with nothing but the ticking of the clock and the pounding rain on the outside of the house.

It's getting late and Mikasa still wasn't back from her class. He tried not to worry about it and engross himself with the current task. But a day so murky and rainy brought his thoughts back.

A house fire one year ago.

Mikasa, a survivor, had lost her only family there. While still living in a shelter, she had stood every day in front of the burnt building. She stood there one particular rainy day for hours.

The same day that Levi had missed the bus and happened to walk past.

The sight of such an empty gaze gripped him.

And there from that moment, he took her into his home. Something completely outside of his character to do. Now it was just about a year since it happened. He had pushed her to enter college. Gave her discipline. He came down to worry about even the simplest things when concerning her; in his own way of course.

He dropped the polished spoon he held in another pail filled with water and went to pick up the next utensil.

"Good for nothing girl... what's taking her so long?" he muttered, as he rubbed the spoon tactfully with the cloth. The dull silence of the house around him pressed on for a good ten minutes more.

Then the sound of a jiggling lock was heard. Levi immediately put down the silverware and paced towards the entrance. He unlocked the top latch and the knob's lock and swung open the door—the tip of his tongue ready to deliver one of his usual condescending comments.

There Mikasa stood, her clothes drenched in rainwater, stuck to her skin. A tiny wet cat meowing her arms. Her listless eyes looked up.

"Can I keep him?"

Levi's jaw clenched. His mouth ready to open with refusal.

But then her eyes did this thing; where it just glimmered for a second. That look she gave him as if humanity itself depended on his response.

_Meow._

"Ugh...fine."

She softly smiled, her face glowing gently in that moment. His face rose in a hidden blush as he sucked his teeth.

"But there _will_ be rules_._ For now, keep him in the garage, I don't want him pissin' or taking shits in the house. I'll ask around and see who interested in a cat."

Mikasa was petting the damp head of the feline when she froze at Levi's last words, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're only holding on to him until it gets a proper home. There is no way I'm keeping pets in this house. Not only do they smell, but they make things harder to stay clean..."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she wrapped her arms more protectively around the kitten.

_Meow._

Levi looked away avoiding her disapproving gaze, "My words are final. Stay there, and take off your shoes. I'll get you a towel. You'll get the floor wet."

Moments later when he arrived he found that Mikasa was sitting in the living room with nothing but her underwear on. Her wet clothes and side bag was gathered up in a heap by the door, wet footprints trailing on the immaculate hardwood floors leading to where she sat. The kitten curled up in a tiny ball on her naked lap.

Levi arrived to this scene with towel in one hand and a small laundry basket in another. Very slowly, he felt his face heat up. He opened his mouth to speak but he then closed them shut as he admired her.

Pale slender legs, an athletic build from gymnastics she took in the college. His chest felt tight and he had to wrestle with his thoughts.

Now are you going to deny that you have feelings for her? His mind told him. Should I keep fighting this? It seems pointless, she's nineteen. But still, would she even look upon an older... wait what? Are you even daring yourself to have inferior thoughts like this? You sound like a high schooler! If you like her—you tell her!

The towel landed on Mikasa's face.

"Didn't I tell you to wait?!" he hissed, "You have water all over the wood floor. If it settles for too long it might damage it!" He walked over to the pile of wet clothes and picked up to put it in the plastic basket he held, "Why didn't you take an umbrella?! Don't come to me when you get sick. I'm not your mother to take care of you."

"I know that."

Levi straightened himself up after he finished picking up her things and looked at her.

Mikasa's face was dead serious, "I know very well that you are not my family. I don't expect you to treat me like one," She stood up huddling the kitten close to her, "...and I didn't know it was going to rain..."

Levi watched her walk up the stairs to her room.

He felt like he just kicked himself in the stomach.

"Fuckin shit..." he quietly muttered.

–

Mikasa was in her room. After changing into new set of clothes, she settled the dry kitten on her bed and lying on the mattress next to it, she quietly watched the creature with a gentle smile.

"I don't care what Levi says... you're not going to the garage or to anybody else. I'm going to take care of you, okay?" Mikasa reached out and scratched the kitten under its chin, "I'll be your new family. We're both alone, so it's better for us to stick together..."

_Meow..._

Mikasa smiled again. The kitten started to lick its paw and clean itself a bit. She watched as it continued to use its tongue to clean the rest of his small body. That suddenly hit Mikasa with a thought. She slipped out of bed and left her room, leaving the kitten on the bedsheets. She entered Levi's room and picked up his laptop that he usually left on his desk and returned to her room.

She had a user account that Levi set up until got Mikasa her own. There was also a PC in the study downstairs but it was pretty old. Mikasa turned it on and got on the internet. While the kitten crawled around her bed sheets Mikasa started looking up "why do cats lick themselves?"

The search engine popped up with different articles on cat behavior. She clicked on the first link she saw and started to read. She was surprised to learn how meticulously clean felines are. She looked over at the kitten that was pouncing on a large wrinkle on her quilted blanket.

Mikasa closed the laptop and reached for the kitten and took it into her arms.

"So you don't like being smelly, huh?" she cooed as she petted the feline's small head. Now that I look at you, you do resemble him in some way..." she tried to nuzzle her nose in his neck but the kitten wriggled and scratched her face—swinging its paw across her cheek for a chance to escape the snuggle.

It was a small surface scratch but still left a mark. She saw the kitten nimbly jump off the bed and run out the room. She was calm as she stood up and followed it. Stepping out into the hallway, Mikasa saw the feline at the end of the hall at the top of the steps. It sat upright and looked at her. Its golden eyes gazed at her. Mikasa eyes widened as she silently gasped.

It started going down the stairs and Mikasa walked to the top of the stairs and watched it descend. Apparently it wasn't used to doing such a task and mid-way it started tumbling meowing desperately in shock. It was comical enough to make Mikasa chuckle.

She wondered if was okay and began to step down a couple of steps. She saw that it landed on its feet at end of the staircase. It straightened itself as if regaining its sense of dignity and slowly walked away as if nothing had ever happen.

Mikasa chuckled.

Yeah he's very much like him.

The kitten being in an open space started darting across the living room. It ran underneath a sofa but Mikasa wasn't sure which.

"It better not be running around the house!" Mikasa heard the voice echo from the kitchen.

She calmly paced there, and saw Levi still cleaning, polishing the last of the silverware. He didn't look up when she entered, continuing his task. Dropping a serving plate into the pail of clean water, he raised his attention to her and noticed the scratch on Mikasa's face.

Mikasa stared at him and he stared back.

Silence.

"You should disinfect that. There's ointment in the first aid kit in the bathroom cabinet."

She reached and touched her cheek.

"It's noticeable from here," he commented again, "Don't get too cuddly with that thing. It probably needs its shots. And god knows what other fuckin diseases it carries." Levi mumbled as he picked up a butter knife.

Mikasa watched him, and then walked up to him while Levi was still sitting in his chair polishing and hugged him. Levi stiffened. Her arms embraced his body from the side, her left arm going around the front of his chest and neck while the right wrapped around from behind his back. He felt her breath tickling his temple—the tip of her nose touching his skin.

Levi's own heart raced in his chest. He didn't know how he should react—he was confused on why she was even doing this. His mind spun in thoughts, trying to fight the urge of not making this such a big deal.

He used his elbow and then shoved her abruptly with his shoulder.

"What's gotten into you?" Levi blurted, "Go and tend to that scratch. Do it now," he hissed.

She smiled and walked off.

When she exited the kitchen Levi reached and touched the right side of his temple where he had felt her breath and the side of her face in the embrace.

–

It was after sundown and it continued to rain. Levi was wrapped in his bed robe that covered his exposed chest and underwear as he knocked on Mikasa's door.

"Oi! Open up, I know you have my laptop. Hand it over."

"I'm not done with it," called the voice from the other side.

"Don't push me. I have no problem in knocking down this door. It's not like I haven't done it before."

In moments, Mikasa unlocked the door, her dark eyes looked into his for a moment as she quietly passed him the laptop. He took it into his hands and quickly examined it.

"The charger." he pressed.

She turned and walked in to get it. While Mikasa did so, the kitten slipped out from the opening of the door and walked around Levi's ankles. She came back afterward with the charger in hand, and before passing it to him, she noted the kitten's presence at Levi's feet. It looked up with its golden eyes.

Levi followed her gaze for a moment and looked at the cat and looked back up at her.

"Oh," she said as she realized her distraction. She passed him the charger that was bundled up in a disorderly manner. He sighed. Levi then used his foot to shoo the feline back into Mikasa's room.

"I named it," said Mikasa with a small confident smile.

"Good for you, just make sure you keep it in the room during the—,"

"I named it Revi,"

Levi paused. He had a hard time registering, "What?"

"Revi, sounds like Levi but I changed one letter," Mikasa explained.

Levi furrowed his eyebrows a bit, as he found it confusing that she would name the cat after him, "Why? You could of called it Muffin or Furball—I donno. Why the fuck is he named that, is it after me? You named that thing after me?"

"Yes," Mikasa said with her plain look, "He reminds me a lot of you. Goodnight."

Levi had the door shut in his face.

He had this bewildered look.

….wait... What? I remind her of a cat?!

–

About two months had passed since Mikasa came home with Revi that one rainy afternoon. Their regular routine had changed with the new addition. Purchasing cat food, toys and supplies, trips to the vet and the occasional mischief seem to only serve to make Levi suffer.

But what would bother Levi the most was the utmost attention that Mikasa would give to the cat. It was almost as if she treated it like a person. Whenever she came home, she would call for it and greet it warmly, bringing home small snacks and treats. Cuddle with it, and even expressing herself to the feline whenever she felt troubled. Revi grew to love Mikasa in return, running towards her when it would hear the footsteps on the front porch; meowing incessantly when she would be gone later than usual. So much so, that Levi began to throw shoes and articles close to him when it would start with its annoyance.

"I'm home," called Mikasa one day when she walked through the door. It was a chilly autumn afternoon as she dropped her things at the doorway, "Revi! Revi..."

Levi walked into room, "Welcome. What do you need?"

"No, I wasn't calling you, I was calling my cat."

"Tch, donno why the hell you decided to name that thing after me..." he turned to return to the kitchen. He wore his usual apron and was the mist of cooking dinner.

Mikasa walked away towards the foot of the steps. Before Levi entered the kitchen he stopped and watched her from the distance from where he stood. His hand gripped the door frame of the kitchen entrance.

"Leave that damn cat alone, and help me with dinner," he hissed, "I saw it leave the house an hour ago."

Mikasa paced up to Levi, "I told you not let Revi out of the house!" Mikasa cried.

Levi's sharp eyes grilled her own, "I have a job, a life, and unfortunately people that depend on me. I'm not your cat-sitter. Besides I'd be fed up too, if I had to be locked in this place constantly harnessed by you."

Mikasa pressed her lips and furrowed her brows, "I hope you die alone in the darkness in absolute misery," with that she paced back up the stairs.

Levi stood there for a moment before walking towards the kitchen counter to resume cutting the head of lettuce. He cut it in half.

Why did I say that? Levi thought. Che, truth is, I'm aching for her to give me the attention she puts on that stupid shitty cat.

Fuck.

He began to thinly slice the lettuce while holding it together over the top.

How is it, that in just a period of two months, that thing has been able to achieve more intimacy than I have with living with her for almost_ two years?! _Stupid fuckin shitty cat.

Levi started to dice the lettuce, something he hadn't planned to do but was proceeding with unconsciously. His mind continued to run with thoughts like a runaway train.

Piece of shit is probably calmly wandering around in a dirty ass neighborhood fuckin random cats, fucking shitty piece of shit. When I see that asshole slip through my back kitchen door with its fucking germ infested paws pacing on my immaculate floor, I will grab that little shit by the throat, chop it up and serve it to homeless under the fuckin bridge. Just wait, just wait till I see that little mother-fuckin piece of—

"Meow,"

Levi stopped startled, and noticed that the lettuce he was dicing start starting to look like mush from the excessive amount of chopping. He put down the knife and looked down at the cat who sat at on its feet licking its paws.

…. you better clean your damn paws, I have no problem cutting them off. Levi mentally hissed, his eyes narrowing with a dangerous look.

"She's mine you hear me?" he spat outloud.

Revi stood on its feet and hissed at him.

"Don't you dare hiss at me! I was here before you, I was the one who found her... with that damn look on her face. That same look that reminded me of myself for some reason. I didn't take her in for any other reason than that.

"_I hope you die alone in the darkness in absolute misery!"_

Levi looked down in his own hands, "... no, that isn't the only reason. I... think I also felt afraid of ending up alone. Everyone I've ever come across has either moved away from me or has died. And when I was walking down that street of that charred building in ashes... in the rain, I saw her with that look in her eyes. I felt that taking her in, I'd give myself reason to have company even if it was a total stranger. Someone who is a stranger but would depend on me, would need me. Not as a friend but as—,"

"Family."

Levi abruptly looked up and saw Mikasa standing at the kitchen doorway.

"How long...?" he questioned, his eyes bewildered, shaking with embarrassment.

"Since the beginning. I was in the living room and I heard Revi meowing," after speaking, Mikasa walked up to Levi. He took a step back.

His actions resembled a skittish cat.

She walked closer.

"Get away from me," he hissed turned his face away from her.

Mikasa raced up to him and embraced him; wrapping her arms around his neck and the back of his head. His face was buried in her bosom, his arms limp at his sides.

"It's okay," she said in her usual soft voice, "I'm never going to leave you."

Levi remained unresponsive. He felt the warmth of her body enter him. Her clothes, smelled like her. As usual she hadn't taken a bath after arriving home. But the odor of her body was something that smelled strangely sweet. It felt like home.

"I'm sorry I said those things to you. I'm scared of being alone too. More than anything in this world. Back then, I didn't know what I was going to do with my life. Even now, I don't know what I want to do. But I do know that I will spend it by your side, Levi."

At this Mikasa felt Levi's arms embrace her and hold her tight. They loosened from their embrace and he looked up towards her. He took her hands into his, as his fingers caressed hers that were resting on his other palm.

"It doesn't matter if you can't figure it out, Mikasa. Let's do this one day at a time," he whispered.

Mikasa saw he had this look in his eyes. It made her stomach churn. Her chest tightened. He took a step forward and slipped his hand under the side of her jaw. She slowly nodded a bit in acknowledgment to his actions. She raised her hand slipping it over his, her heart thumping harder. She felt confused on what she was feeling as Levi stepped closer.

Her eyes met him and noticed that he was directly looking at her while his hand pulled her to his lips. This was happening so fluently. She had the power the whole time to stop him. But she never did. She never did stop him as she felt his lips land over her and begin to taste her.

It was a soft kiss as if he was making sure that she was okay with what he did. She was hesitant at first but she wrapped her arms around his neck her head bend down towards him. She heard him exhale as their lips parted. She pressed her own lips together her mind processing what happened.

A clatter of a small vase on the kitchen table was heard and both of them looked to see Revi was sitting there upright with this casual look on his face. The vase was shattered on the floor. The glass pieces scattered all over.

Levi smirked as Mikasa smiled looking towards the cat before speaking.

"I think he's jealous."

* * *

**END**

* * *

I have more ideas in this same scenario of Mikasa and Levi living together. I'm sorry to say that I can't promise regular updates. But there will be updates. Thank you for reading and tell me what you think!

- Zerolr -


	2. Moving Forward

This story is weird because I'm not writing it like a regular chapter fic, but instead, as a series of one-shots that connect together. Therefore, I'm going to be jumping around a lot. However, it will still make sense. I'll still be here though, explaining the connections so you guys won't get lost if it happens.

This fic for example, takes place about six months (winter) after Mikasa moved in with Levi. But contains flashbacks of the moments before they met which happened in the summer. The first fic you've read (Empty Gazes) takes place almost two years after they first met. Enjoy.

Chronological Order of Events So Far:

- The Emotion of Family

- **Moving Forward**

- Empty Gazes

- Start of Something New

- [Untitled]

- Game Night Prank

* * *

**Genre**: Angst/Drama

**Rating**: T

* * *

**Living Together: Moving Forward**

"Mikasa! Mikasa!"

Flames licked and consumed the aged wallpaper, chewing away and breaking down wooden framework.

"Mikasa where are you?!"

Eren, a young man of around 18 years of age broke through the burning debris looking for his adopted sister. A fire that started from a group of mischievous kids playing with matches in an attic, spread infecting all three apartment complexes that were built next to each other.

"Mikasaaaaaa!"

He heard coughing his mother's room. Eren rammed through the blocked door, "Mikasa!" he cried. A limp body was lying collapsed on the floor on the left side of the bed. The blankets on the bed suddenly were set to flames.

He rushed over to her body.

Eren shook her.

"Mikasa! Oi, it's me Eren! Say something, please!"

Mikasa slightly stirred she was barely conscious as she registered the image of his face.

"...Eren..." she croaked weakly.

He wore a red handkerchief tied covering his nose and mouth. He took it off fastened it around Mikasa's face.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay. You'll see... I'm here."

He stood on his feet and carried her. His knees buckled a bit under her weight at first.

"Put... put me down... I can walk..." she mumbled.

"Che, who do you take me for—you weigh like nothing, Mikasa!" he smirked.

Mikasa managed a small weak smile, seeing his eyes twinkle with mischief. Her conscious wavered as she felt him lift her higher closer to his chest as he charged like a bull out of room. His head ducked as he maneuvered his feet nimbly over obstructions.

_I trust him. I can trust Eren. Everything will be okay. He's here... he came for me..._

Mikasa blacked out.

–

Mikasa's eyes slowly opened, she found herself in the hospital, an oxygen mask was placed over her mouth. She took a deep breath as her eyes shot wide open.

Eren.

"Hey, it's alright. Take it easy."

She turned her head to the side and saw Armin, one of the residents that lived in the same complex... and also their childhood friend.

"...Eren..." she gasped weakly as the heart monitor continued to beat in the background, "I want to see Eren... where is he?" Her eyes begged him for an answer.

Armin chucked his head downward, the blonde bangs covering the wavering eyes.

Mikasa's fingertips crawled over Armin's hand that rested on the mattress next to her body. She curled them around his fingers.

"...I'm so so sorry... it..." He pulled his hands away, "It's my fault. It's all my fault!" He covered his hands over his face and on the chair he sat—he bent his body forward.

_Eren. No, this can't be happening. No, not again._

Armin lifted his head hearing the heart monitor suddenly beep faster.

"Mikasa... Mikasa!" He cried. He observed her body, heavy sweating and rapid breathing, "Her airway's closing—Nurse!" He looked back down over her as he rapidly started pressing the call button, "Nurse!" he placed his hand over her forehead, "Mikasa hang in there—Mikasa, mikasa...

"Mikasa! Mikasa!"

Flames licked and consumed the aged wallpaper, chewing away and breaking down wooden framework.

"Mikasa where are you?!"

Eren, a young man of around 18 years of age broke through the burning debris looking for his adopted sister. A fire that started from a group of mischievous kids playing with matches in an attic, spread infecting all three apartment complexes that were built next to each other.

"Mikasaaaaaa!"

He heard coughing in his mother's room. Eren rammed through the blocked door, "Mikasa!" he cried. A limp body was lying collapsed on the floor on the left side of the bed. The blankets on the bed suddenly were set to flames.

He rushed over to her body.

Eren shook her.

"Mikasa! Oi, it's me Eren! Say something, please!"

Mikasa slightly stirred she was barely conscious as she registered the image of his face.

"...Eren..." she croaked weakly.

He wore a red handkerchief tied covering his nose and mouth. He took it off fastened it around Mikasa's face.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay. You'll see... I'm here."

He stood on his feet and carried her. His knees buckled a bit under her weight at first.

"Put... put me down... I can walk..." she mumbled.

"Che, who do you take me for—you weigh like nothing, Mikasa!" he smirked.

Mikasa managed a small weak smile, seeing his eyes twinkle with mischief. Her conscious wavered as she felt him lift her higher closer to his chest as he charged like a bull out of room. His head ducked as he maneuvered his feet nimbly over obstructions.

_I trust him. I can trust Eren. Everything will be okay. He's here... he came for me..._

Mikasa blacked out.

–

Mikasa's eyes slowly opened, she found herself in a the hospital, an oxygen mask was placed over her mouth. She took a deep breath as her eyes shot wide open.

Eren.

"Hey, it's alright. Take it easy."

She turned her head to the side and saw Armin, one of the residents that lived in the same complex... and also their childhood friend.

"...Eren..." she gasped weakly as the heart monitor continued to beat in the background, "I want to see Eren... where is he?" Her eyes begged him for an answer.

Armin chucked his head downward, the blonde bangs covering the wavering eyes.

Mikasa's fingertips crawled over Armin's hand that rested on the mattress next to her body. She curled them around his fingers.

"...I'm so so sorry... it..." He pulled his hands away, "It's my fault. It's all my fault!" He covered his hands over his face and on the chair he sat—he bent his body forward.

_Eren. No, this can't be happening. No, not again. _

Armin lifted his head hearing the heart monitor suddenly beep faster.

"Mikasa... Mikasa!" He cried. He observed her body the heavy sweating and rapid breathing, "Her airway's closing—Nurse!" He looked back down over her as he rapidly started pressing the call button, "Nurse!" he placed his hand over her forehead, "Mikasa hang in there—Mikasa, mikasa...

* * *

"–Mikasa, Mikasa."

She was being rattled by the shoulders by Levi. She suddenly came to, as if she had revived from some spell. She sat on the sofa in the living room of Levi's large suburban home. A fireplace cackled in front of them. There were mugs of hot coca and buttered biscuit bread on the small coffee table in front of them.

She heard Levi sigh, the stranger who sat next to her. Her eyes averted his presence as she drew her knees up to her body. She wore a large knitted sweater and leggings. A small red handkerchief balled up in her hands.

It was winter now. It seemed like a hazy summer dream when it happened. A dream that felt surreal but was reality—yet completely feeling like a different alternative universe.

But it happened.

It really happened.

In the summer that passed, a fire had caught on to her home. And burned everything.

Everything was gone. He was gone. Her family just like that, was gone.

Levi reached down and picked up a mug and passed it to her. She slowly turned her head and saw him gazing at her with the mug he held. His hands gripping over the opening of the cup. Not a single thing was said between them.

She slowly reached out her hands, the fingers laced around the mug's handle.

Without a word she brought the mug to her hands and blew over it.

Levi returned his attention to the book he was reading. After more silence, Levi's husky voice spoke up, breaking the stillness.

"You know, if you let me have that handkerchief, I can wash it. I promise you I will give it back."

"I already told you, I'm never going let you touch it and it's never going to be washed," she rasped.

* * *

Shit. Shit. I'm late. I'm going to miss the fuckin' bus. I knew I shouldn't have spent the last ten minutes categorizing those folders. Why did my car have to be fuckin towed? Out of all the automobiles, they had to pick mine... They have to slap all the tickets on my damn car! Every damn time. For every damn reason! The entire police force must be living off my fuckin damn salary!

I don't understand. I'm the one who usually careful of where I park my car. But whenever I make an honest mistake bam, stupid ticket. While there are fuckin nut cases out there driving and parking like maniacs and they barely even get noticed! Ugh... hate taking the bus...

He wore proper business attire coming out of work—a slick dark blue suit and tie. He jogged the best he could, his suit giving him limited mobility. He reached the stop, with the bus pressing ahead turning the corner.

Levi slowed down to a stop; his hands landing on his knees as he caught his breath. He then heard a small tear and looked at the sleeve under his right hand.

He rolled his eyes and cussed under his breath.

Sweating half to death in this fucking summer heatwave, my suit is torn, and I missed my bus. What else can go wrong?

A sudden clap of thunder and a immediate crash of heavy rain followed.

Nice.

He looked up, the skies suddenly grayed a terrible black and ashy color. The water fell over his face soaking up his clothes.

Fuck it. I don't care anymore. He started walking south in the downtown street.

"Stupid big-ass buildings," he grumbled.

His sleek polished leather shoes drenched and soaked in the rainwater. It made squishy sounds as Levi continued to pace down the street and make his way across the crosswalk. He passed by a small group of people huddled under the umbrella roof of a corner cafe.

They gawked at the sight of a short business man soaked like an angry wet cat.

"Mami, mami! Look at the little man!"

"Honey don't point that's rude," said the mother feeling embarrassed.

A couple couldn't help but chuckle at the statement.

Their commentary went in and out Levi's ears. He had gotten over the height situation since high school. At college his intelligence and genius caused everyone to turn around his stature into something of a compliment. But even so he long stopped caring about the opinions of others.

The rain continued to pelt on his skin.

He started feeling empty again. It was a gnawing numbness. Like the aftermath of novocaine after a brutal dental visit.

Why do I feel like this?

I have everything, every sane person could ever want. A career, friends, respect, economic stability... so what the fuck? If I put my mind to it, I can even get myself into a steady relationship, or just a fuck buddy, or fuck someone period. But still—even knowing that doesn't make the feeling go away...

His eyes narrowed as he pressed on. Weariness under his eyes and expression was visible as his bangs started slipping over his eyes, from the water undoing the gel in his hair.

Levi was distracted for a long time and when he finally looked up ahead of him, he saw took a wrong turn in a street and ended up in a crowded residential area that kissed the downtown business center. He looked up to the side noticing the row of burnt charred buildings.

Wait... he reminisced.

This was the aftermath of the huge fire I heard about in the news the other day...

He raised his hand and ran his fingers through his hair to throw most of his soaked bangs back. The rain pelted harder for a second.

"Jesus!" He hissed, and then he stopped.

A young woman stood there just a couple feet ahead of him. Preoccupied in his own turbulent thoughts, he hadn't caught sight of her until he was about 4-5feet away from her. He slowly straightened himself out; his hands falling limply to his sides. Watching as the pale Asian girl stood there.

Her dark eyes looked listless. Her lips barely parted. There was something about the look in her eyes. It was like watching a dead person reanimated. She took small wobbling steps. A small red handkerchief clenched in her right hand.

"Poor girl..."

Levi heard the whispers of two mature women they walked by huddled under an umbrella, "She was the only one who survived of her family."

The man darted a deadly look at the women and they clammed up pacing away quickly.

The rain lightened up, but still poured. And when he looked back—he noticed that Mikasa was gone.

He glanced towards the bordered entrance and he saw that the two bottom boards blocking the entrance were missing.

No… she couldn't have.

He quickly paced over the police line and into the open crevice between the boards entering the burned building. The first thing before him was a long set of stairs. On to his left and right were small mailboxes built-in on the walls. Many of the names were erased. His narrowed gaze took in the small details. All of the walls along the top part were ashen black. He took slow steps up the stairs.

It felt solid, but then again, these are steps for the first floor.

There was long hallway with doors on either side—the different apartments. Some of the doors were missing others were partially broken. While some were still completely whole. He saw doodles on the wall, and a melted action figure at the foot of the second floor steps. The elevator door was blocked by police tape.

She's stupid to be putting herself through this... he thought. Unless...

He heard a creak of breaking wood. The building was somewhat echoey. It sound originated from upstairs.

Oh God. She must be on the second floor...

He finished climbing the second flight, more carefully as he saw holes in the steps. He landed in the second floor hallway. He carefully paced lightly, the floor making terrible creaking sounds. Sometimes one foot in front of another, like a cautious feline, his ears perked up registering the environment around him.

"Please, I want to wake up. Make this end..."

Levi froze, hearing the female voice. It sounded weak and raspy. He stepped over a weakened floor board and quickly crept into an open apartment. Looking about quickly scanning the place he caught hints of a once warm home. Old flowered wallpaper designs, frames on the floor of family portraits. He bend down and wiped the ashes off of one, and found an image of parents, their son... and the girl. She looked noticeably different.

"I didn't ask for this..."

Levi slowly stood up putting down the frame and walked and walked towards the sound of the voice. He turned and entered small bedroom. The bed was covered in ashes the springs exposed in certain parts. A hole and breakage dotted the ceiling and the walls around it. Levi noticed signs that it once housed a boy, possibly the son in the photograph.

The young woman sat on her knees in the center of the room.

She clutched the red handkerchief to her chest. The dark haired maiden was soaked from the rain as was he. She bent down forward, as if refusing to shed tears, trembling in silence.

Levi's brows furrowed in frustration. He turned his head away for a second, gathering composure to speak, and then looked back. He took a step forward, and the floor creaked.

She looked up bewildered and shocked. Her head could only turn up towards him, her eyes grew wide in her shock.

"What are you—," she began with a dark look but she was cut off.

"Stop," Levi blurted. His face showing calm agitation, "Just stop."

"Who are to say something to me?! You have no idea who I am, you don't _know_ me. You don't know what I've been through—leave me, midget or I'll make you..." she growled pulling out a knife that lay next to her.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not without you... This place is off-limits and frankly it's unsanitary and harmful for your health."

"Fuck you," she muttered, "It's too late for me, I already have black smoke in my lungs and an acute case of bronchitis, smart ass..."

He took steps forward reaching down and grabbed her wrist—the knife clattered hitting the floor, "Then being here is even more so," he snapped back sharply. He gave a rough tug on her arm from the wrist. The girl's eyes showed indignation, "Breathing this air is going to make it worst!"

She was caught in the gaze of his eyes. She was thrown off completely. And her guard lowered in her confusion.

"...why the hell are you here?" she whispered.

* * *

Placing down the mug of hot cocoa, Mikasa looked towards the window seeing that it started snowing. Her fingers played with the handkerchief as she remained sitting on the sofa with her knees still brought up to her chest. She looked at Levi sitting across from her on the same three seater sofa. He turned a page in the book he read.

_… why? Why was he there in that moment? It was as if he knew in that moment that I was going to..._

"I don't want to beg—but please. Just give me the damn handkerchief."

She looked and noticed that Levi put the book down and glared at her.

"Now I know," Mikasa reasoned calmly, "I've waited out time to come to a conclusion. You are indeed obsessive compulsive."

The corner of his mouth twitched.

"Give it—,"

"No."

"Then at least—,"

"No. Go ahead and let the thought of it consume your sanity," she said heartlessly, "Because honestly it's childish."

Levi sucked his teeth in annoyance and caved in, launching himself reaching for the kerchief. He managed to grab the tip of the red cloth. Mikasa threw her back on the sofa, one foot pressed against his chest as her hands clamped in an iron grip on the handkerchief.

It was a comical tug of war.

"Do not underesti—mate my strength woman!" he cried his voice strained from the effort of his tugging battle.

"Don't underestimate mine!" she roared.

He felt her foot pressing harder against his stomach which he tighten as he discovered that he really had to use more of his strength against her. The action of which surprised him.

The handkerchief began to tear. They both realized it. Mikasa gasped and Levi managed to quickly pull it out of her fingers. He jumped off the sofa stumbling back few steps from the momentum.

Mikasa's eyes glowered and looked like the coming of the apocalypse. Keeping a straight face, Levi started to nervously sweat. She charged after him knocking over the coffee table that contained the biscuits and mugs—spilling the cocoa over center piece rug on the wooden floor.

He ran about the large living room, as she chased, sometimes stopping spinning in front of her to juke her with puzzling zig-zaging movements. She found an opening and grappled him from behind; her arms wrapping around his waist. He heard her plant her feet on the ground.

Shit. His mind panicked.

He quickly slipped his foot locking around one of her ankles. But he couldn't stop her as she flipped him back in a german suplex. He landed on the crown of his head and fell over groaning. His right hand gripped tightly on the tattered handkerchief. Mikasa hovered over him.

"Give it back," she hissed. She reached and grabbed the ends, getting down over him her legs apart. Settling and sitting on top of his body.

This time neither of them wanted to pull too hard in fear it will tear even more. But both of them held the cloth firmly on either end.

"This will last all night," he growled.

"Then let it last." she rasped, "You thought I was a weak little girl? I'll tire you out so quickly you'll have no choice but to give in,"

Levi clamped his lips shut. He had no response for that one.

The awkward silence made her realize the double meaning of her last words. She used her free hand to punch him in the gut.

He winced a bit turning it into a smirk.

"You know this is just a handkerchief right?"

"This _handkerchief_ as you put it—means a lot to me," she pressed.

"If you can only look at yourself. You're trying to _kill me_ over a handkerchief..."

"And you're fighting back only because you want to _wash_ this said handkerchief," Mikasa retorted, "Out of the both of us—you top as the most insane. Believe me."

Silence fell as both held on to their positions and quietly stared at each other. It was during that settled moment, that Levi could see the rise and fall of Mikasa's chest. Her health had improved the six months since the fire but she still suffered from recurring reportorial problems now and then.

"...why the hell are you doing this?" she wheezed.

"It doesn't matter why—I can't look at you destroying yourself," Levi released his hold on the handkerchief, "This is not about this damn thing. It's you. In this whole time you have not taken a single step forward. You have to move forward."

"You know nothing," she growled.

Levi sat up as she still was seated on his lap, "And I don't care," he sharply cut in a clear voice.

"Why the hell did you take me in?!" she cried her voice rising in volume.

"Why the hell are you still here?!" he shouted.

She stopped suddenly her body doing a small shudder in response.

"Six months. You've been here for six months. I didn't lock you in here. You could have run away. Hell, you could've even stopped me before I signed the papers that made me your guardian. You are over eighteen after all. You had a choice. But you didn't stop me."

She tried to speak but her voice hesitated her eyes looked down. Levi continued to talk.

"You gave up. You stopped moving. I could have done anything to you at this point. And you would not care. As long as you have that stupid handkerchief right? Sedated like a fuckin puppy."

"I can't!" She cried, her head falling into his chest, "...I just want to die. I just.. no more. I don't want to pick myself up again. It hurts..." She trembled in a small sob.

Levi raised his hand to place it on her back but then stopped dropping it back down to his side. He looked up as he felt her shaking body and her tears wet his white blouse.

I don't. Mikasa thought.

I won't want to start caring about someone, start building memories. I don't. I don't want to have that risk of losing someone, losing a life again. I don't want to start caring about Levi. Or learn about him. Or settle in this environment. But I don't have the strength to move, to do anything. I just want to give up.

In that moment he found me, I wanted to kill myself. Just have a few moments to myself and then just do it. But I was hesitating. I was scared. Seeing Levi at that doorway... it was the very thing I wanted—what I needed the most in that instant. But I hate myself for wanting it.

I hate wanting to live here, wanting to trust him, wanting to learn more about him. I hate everything. I tried to hate his ocd-ness, and his cleaning habits but even that started to look comical and cute to me.

Mikasa's hand slowly released the handkerchief as she embraced Levi, hiding her face into his neck.

I hate growing fond of him. Of caring about him.

"Keep moving forward." she heard Levi say, "If the dead had the chance that you have, they would have done anything obtain it. Just keep going, push until the very end. Even if you end up numb. Don't ever let it go. Otherwise it would have been all for nothing."

He motioned his hands placing them on her shoulders as she pulled her head back. The rim of her eyes slightly reddened.

"What would you tell them if you didn't?" he asked.

Mikasa envisioned Eren's face. She clenched her teeth and teared again.

Levi used his thumb to wipe the corners of her wet eyes, "I'm not going to ask. I don't need to know. Just promise me that you're going to try."

She slowly nodded and then used her own hands to wring her eyes. When she pulled them back Levi saw her redden cheeks glow in a melancholy smile, one that showed gratitude.

It was like cupid struck in arrow in him in that very instant.

_Move forward. I've been moving for a long time as if by instinct. Moving, even while the sensation of my feet have gone. While the beating of my heart felt distant. If she stopped moving... It would come to doubt my reason for not doing so..._

* * *

**END**

* * *

Turned out with more angst, I was aiming lighter, but I liked the end result regardless. The next update will be more comedic—and feature more characters... Levi's squad anyone? Armin will make in appearance in the other updates but not in the next one. It's sad that Eren is dead in this AU. I really really love him. But meh! I'll make that up in a different one-shot all together.

Thank you for the reviews, they are lovely. I didn't expect nice responses~ Bless you all chickies! Please continue dropping a word or two if you can. Hopefully I'll see you guys in the next update!

- Zerolr -


	3. The Emotion of Family

*Bacon, lettuce and tomato. BLT is a term used to describe this type of sandwich that mainly contains these three items.

**Registered Nurse. A position that usually requires 2-6 years of college education.

* * *

This story takes place two weeks after the house fire that orphaned Mikasa. She only had about a week or so that she had moved into Levi's house. Keep in mind that since the incident is still very recent Mikasa is very listless with no will to continue living.

Chronological Order of Events So Far:

- **The Emotion of Family**

- Moving Forward

- Empty Gazes

- Start of Something New

- [Untitled]

- Game Night Prank

* * *

**Genre**: Slice-of-life/Drama

**Rating**: T

* * *

**Living Together: The Emotion of Family**

Levi sat at his desk in his own office within a large building. He worked for a company that creates and sells a certain brand of household appliances. His fingers were flying at the numerical keypad as he crunched numbers. Filling in the excel spreadsheets, processing weekly reports; just another day in the life as an accountant.

However Levi held the job as the _Comptroller_, a senior accounting position within the company. He was referred to as the "controller" for he solely focused and managed the entire monetary flow of the company within his fingertips. The position suited Levi perfectly, as he was sharp and meticulous with details, skilled with handling large numbers—even at times without the use of a calculator.

His office space reflected his organized and clean-freak mannerism being rather plain and immaculately clean. A small bottle of hand sanitizer never left the premises. It was almost second nature that his mouse, phone and keyboard were wiped before and at the end of his day.

Levi leaned back on his chair and heavily sighed. Taking a small break to think.

…tomorrow, I have to go back to that office and complete the rest of that paperwork for Mikasa. If I make myself her guardian, then I can easily help her through college. From the looks of it she doesn't have any motivation to pursue any kind of career—and talking to her is striking a conversation with the walls. Nothing.

A man, in his late twenties with dirty blonde hair in Levi's similar haircut, rolled in his computer chair. Right into the open door—right into Levi's office. It was done in such a casual manner as if he had done it dozens of times—which actually was exactly the case.

"Hey, uh, Levi, is it true you adopted a kid?" he said as his rolling chair stopped precisely at the opposite end of Levi's desk. He propped his elbow on the smooth wood surface, resting his chin with a snarky look.

Levi stopped and looked towards to this man, who worked in a cubical outside of his office.

"Auruo, who told you?" Levi replied with a narrowing of eyes.

"Pfft," Auruo smirked with a casual wave, "Petra. But I honestly found it hard ta believe."

"It's true. But she isn't a kid. She's eighteen years of age."

"Whaaaaa?"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it here—get back to work."

"But seriously? Wha'cha gonna do with a girl that age—marry her?"

Levi looked at him with a dead serious look.

"Alright, alright, I'm going—I'm going!" Auruo whined, "Look, just also wanted to remind ya that we're all meetin' up to hang out since yur clockin' out early today,"

Levi raised a brow, "What is the occasion?"

"Nuthin, just gettin' together, ask Petra it was her idea. It would be nice though, it's been a while since the gang got together."

"We get together every month for game night," Levi said flatly.

"A month ain't enough! Don't you remember us hanging like every other week, talkin shit. Ah… yeah Petra was all over me back then…"

"… Covering you in bruises, that's for sure," Levi commented sarcastically as he shuffled through some paper.

"I've always loved rough women. She's always worked hard to be my ideal wife, you know,"

"It must be nice to be so delusional," Levi said in a half smirk.

"You get a kick outta me, don't ya?!"

Levi picked up a small stack of paper and passed it over to him, "These numbers are wrong—do them over."

"Sadistic son of a—," Auruo clamped his teeth over his tongue as it was usual for him to do whenever he spoke too quickly and/or excitedly.

"These are hard copies; make the changes on the ones I emailed you. Look at the highlighted portions…. and back off the desk, I don't want you salivating over my things."

"Ah, just a nick," Auruo reassured as he flipped through the papers he was given, "You really need a woman to smooth you over, Levi.," he frowned as he saw the second page nearly covered in yellow marker, "Take my word for it, it helps. Speaking awhich I know a good place with nice women!" Auruo smirked, "Went there last week with Mike Zakarius. He's got good taste! Walked outta there with holes in my pocket!" he laughed.

Then Auruo stood up from his chair and leaned over Levi's desk. Levi had his eyes glued to the computer screen, as he went through his outlook inbox (office email). Auruo's hand cupped the side of his mouth in a whisper, "Though I've been hearing freaky stuff about Mike lately. Like fetishes and shit."

There was silence with nothing but the sound of typing keyboard keys.

"Auruo."

"Eh?"

"Smith is at the doorway."

"Fuck!" Auruo straighten himself up and looked back to find Irvin Smith, chief financial officer and Levi's boss. It is obviously implied it would make him the boss of Aurou's boss. Smith wore a crisp grey suit and usually carried a friendly yet eloquent demeanor.

"I was wondering if I can speak with Levi for a moment."

"Uh—yeah sure," Auruo turned and faced his friend, "I'll get these fixed,"

"Today if it's possible," added Levi.

And with that, Auruo briskly walked out tugging his swivel chair behind him.

Irvin closed the door.

"Look, I precisely wanted to talk about Bossard's performance… I understand you are a good friend of his, but you can't keep fixing his mistakes." Irvin said with a sigh as he took a seat.

"He is a hard worker and very intelligent. And as for mistakes, we're only human. I do understand that the past two weeks he's been a bit reckless," Levi leaned back in his chair as his fingers flipped a pen about, "I am not going to occult his faulty performance, but I will ask you to give him some consideration."

Another sigh, "Well, this is coming from you. I don't often see you be this lenient. Very well," said Irvin, "I will keep you in charge on straightening him out. On the next audit, I hope to see some better results."

"You will," said Levi in a definite tone.

Irvin stood and was on his way out when he stopped remembering something. He faced Levi as his voice lighted with the change of subject, "I've been hearing this around the office, of you adopting a fire victim?"

Damn Auruo. Such a fuckin chatterbox. What possessed Petra to tell him?! Not that he wouldn't find out. This was bound to happen, but still.

"Yes, I did."

Irvin smiled, "Sounds like something you would do. If there is anything you need, you know can always speak with me."

"Thanks."

The door shut behind him. Levi groaned and face palmed. For some reason he felt so embarrassed. Though such wouldn't be a reason for embarrassment. Truth is, Levi owed much to Smith. He wouldn't have ended up working there if it wasn't for him. He has this way of seeing through people, and he was capable of reading Levi like an open book.

Levi exited his office to go get a drink of water. He saw Auruo glued to his seat hastily working. His face was focused and attentive—radically different to how he acted before in his office. Levi didn't lie. Auruo was a keen and hardworking individual and had the capability of a better performance.

Levi walked over to his cubical and scared Auruo by suddenly landing an open palm over his right shoulder. His fingers gripped tightly Auruo's shoulder, as Levi lowered his head slowly in an intimidating motion.

"Auruo. You fuck up again, and I will **hang** you."

He was scared to turn to his face. Auruo was scared. But he did. Very slowly. His vision met with Levi's wide eyes and grim expression. It was enough to make him piss his pants. He was still slightly shaking as Levi left and continued to walk towards the water cooler.

—

At the end of his work day, Levi packed his things to leave, his mind preoccupied with thoughts of Mikasa.

Did she eat?

Is she even home? She could have run away…

She showed suicidal intentions the day I met her… perhaps it wasn't wise to not tell anybody about that. Am I being too full of myself to think that I can handle it all on my own?

Am I being selfish wanting to solve it all on my own?

He closed his suitcase, his mind flashing the image of Mikasa's empty gaze.

Yes. I am pretty much selfish. Because I want her to depend on me. I want that look in her eyes to come alive because of me...

He turned off the light in his office and looked back. The room being spotless, impeccably clean was empty and flawless. There was no real ornament that stood out on his desk. And in spite of how neat and perfect everything was...

…It felt hollow. Lifeless.

Levi would never confess this to anyone... but deep inside he felt alone. Alone in spite of everything he had.

He exited the building and walked around to the parking lot because he received a text to be there. When he arrived he saw a small group of people huddled around Petra's car. Auruo stood there with Petra and two other men, Erd and Gunther. Levi sighed as he approached them.

"Petra, I heard this was your idea," spoke Levi when he was within speaking distance.

Petra was sweet looking woman with mellow blonde hair and hazel eyes. She worked as a paralegal at a private lawyer firm. She wore casual business attire. A pencil skirt hugging around her thighs, with simple yet elegant black pumps to match.

"Well, I bought this really good sandwich iron, and I wanted you guys to try some *BLT's I made with it," Petra replied with a smile.

"Ah man!" cried Erd, "I'm starving, my mouth is watering just thinking about it!"

Erd Gin was the tallest out of the small group of friends, he worked as a **RN in the city's general hospital. He still wore his scrubs from work, white with small images of penguins on surfboards. His blonde hair nearly reached his shoulders and was tied back in a half ponytail.

Gunther who stood next to Erd, had dark brown hair brush back, with dark eyes and a gentle smile. He worked as a travel agent in small office downtown, "What happened to your car, Levi? I don't see it anywhere."

"It got towed," Levi's face looked miserably grim.

Petra cupped her mouth. And the others frowned a bit at the statement.

"I think the parking enforcement keeps a special watch over you," commented Erd, "I got my car up in the shop. Turns out the transmission's shot. I've been desperately avoiding getting a new car—My credit's not the best you know."

"I'll hook you up! I know this car dealer that doesn't deal with credit," chimed Auruo

"Sounds shady..." Erd said with a raised brow.

"I take public transportation," added Gunther, "Dealing with tickets and parking violations is a bit too much. And the area around my agency is always packed with cars. Nine times out of ten I park like—four blocks from where I need to be." '

"My firm has private parking," said Petra.

"Don't rub it in," sighed Gunther.

"Do what I do, get a moped," Auruo said matter-of-factly. "Less gas, insurance is cheap and you don't need to get a motorcycle license to use it. Plus, you can park it virtually anywhere," His chin was slightly lifted in the air.

Erd snickered, "You look so funny when you drive that thing,"

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you," Auruo countered as he tugged Erd's sleeve, "With all these kiddy scrubs you're always wearing..."

"I work on the maternity floor okay, it's a thing!" Erd countered.

"I think it's adorable!" Petra chimed backing Erd up. She then looked over to him, "I really love the _snoopy_ one you wore the other day." she added with a smile.

Erd rubbed the back of his head with a shy smile, "Thanks!"

Auruo burned up with jealousy. Gunther nervously laughed.

"Alright, so are we all riding with Petra?" spoke Levi after watching his friends bicker among each other.

"Ah yeah, we really don't got much of a choice. So where are we going to eat?" asked Erd.

"Let's go to the city park. There we can talk and catch up on stuff," suggested Gunther.

"The park, like a picnic?" Auruo asked finding it silly.

"Why not? I like Gunther's suggestion so I bought a blanket to lay down on," chirped Petra.

"I bought a twelve pack of beer, I hope you guys don't mind," said Erd.

"Perfect. I could use a cold one—let's go," Levi said as he walked towards Petra's car.

Gunther whispered to Auruo, "He looks shifty, is he okay?"

"I'm sure we'll hear about bout it when we get there," replied Auruo.

"Hey, Auruo! You guys!"

The group turned and saw Mike approach them. He was very tall man with facial hair including a little goatee. He was known to have an unusually strong sense of smell. When he reached the group, he stopped and looked about.

"You still haven't gotten your car back?" he asked Levi.

"No, why?" He pressed.

"I was wondering if I can get dropped off at my house. I let my cousin Nanaba borrow my car today." He scratched the side of his head, "But that's alright I'll see if I can ask someone else."  
Petra looked her friends and they all gave her a non-verbal approval.

"If you want you can ride with us—I'll drop you off right quick. Where do you live?"

"Really? Thank you, I appreciate it. It's not far."

"No problem!" chirped Petra, "Go ahead, ride in front."

–

It was mostly silent in Petra's car. She manned the driver's seat while Mike sat in the front passenger. In the back, Levi was in the middle while Gunther and Erd on each side. Mike looking at the top car mirror, smirked.

"You look like a little tike sandwiched between adults," he said to Levi.

Levi who has his arms crossed just rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

"He does, doesn't he?" Mike said to the others.

Levi's mind just tuned the sound of their speech to a background garble as he continued to look outside. After sometime driving—he noticed someone outside the window that looked extremely familiar to him.

"Petra, pull over. Now," Levi ordered.

The group, that was in the middle of a conversation about beef vs chicken, immediately grew silent. Petra quickly complied, as she parked the car near the corner in front of a stop sign. Levi slipped out, right over Erd's lap and ran down the street.

Erd stuck his head out the window. And Auruo who was tagging behind in his moped parked behind Petra's car. He took off his helmet and saw that Levi ran up to a young Asian woman.

"Mikasa!"

Mikasa wore a light blue t-shirt and skinny jeans. She walked slowly taking the time to look at everything around her.

"Mikasa!" Levi called again when he finally reached her. He took her wrist to turn her around. He was right, it was her. She had that aimless look in her eyes. But she wordlessly acknowledged him by giving him her attention.

"I was calling the house, but you didn't pick up. I'm going to eat with friends and I want to introduce you so can eat with them as well. Come with me."

Taking her hand, Levi led her back to the car. He anticipated her to rebuke, even pull her hand away from his. But she didn't. She didn't utter a single word either. As a matter of fact, she'd been mute ever since she moved in.

Levi stopped front of Auruo.

"Ah so this is the girl…" the man crowed.

"She'll be joining us," Levi explained, "Her name is Mikasa,"

"How's she gonna fit?" Auruo, asked, "She can ride behind me, ya know,"

Levi gave him this look.

"Hey, come on. Don't look at me like that?!"

Levi opened the door and stuck in his head, "We're making room for one more." He explained to the two men sitting inside the back.

Mike suggested, "Well, you can sit on Erd's lap and the young lady can sit in the middle."

Levi gave Mike a murderous glare.

Gunther muffled a laugh.

–

So it ended so, that Mikasa sat on Levi's lap in the middle while Erd and Gunther were still in the same seats as before. So that Levi can look head of him, Mikasa sat diagonally on his thighs with her legs closed together and her hands folded on her lap. She avoided looking at anyone in the car. Levi, had no proper place to put his hands, so he wrapped them—as casually as he could, around her waist.

"So your name is Mikasa?" asked Erd who happened to hear the conversation Levi had with Auruo earlier.

She simply nodded.

"My name Erd," he pointed across the seat, "That's Gunter over there, and Petra's the young lady who's driving us right now,"

"Hello~" she piped smiling at the rear mirror.

"I'm Mike," said man sitting in the front passenger, "I'm Levi's co-worker, I'm just getting a ride home right now, so don't mind me."

Mikasa nodded and the car went silent again.

"So, anybody saw the baseball game last night?" asked Gunther breaking the silence.

"I did, that foul ball in the last inning was bullshit," replied Erd.

Gunter laughed.

"Someone's bitter," sang Petra.

"Hey, they had it! You're all happy cuz it was your team that won!" Erd barked.

Petra giggled, "We should bet on it next time."

"Save it for football season," Erd challenged.

"I second that!" added Gunther who was more of a football fan.

Levi remained quiet during the ride not so much for lack of conversation but because of something else. His face was near Mikasa's shirt and being in such close proximity, he was able to catch the odor of her body. She had the musk of a person that hadn't taken a bath in couple of days.

Inside he only blamed himself. He felt immense secondhand embarrassment. He blamed himself. He knew that in the condition she was in, Mikasa had stopped caring about hygiene and similar matters. Last night at dinner he was tempted to shove food down her throat worried that she was going to starve herself to death. Luckily she took a couple of bites, leaving more than half the plate full.

What worried him the most was Mike. He was afraid of Mike saying something. He was usually blunt about the things he smelled. This became somewhat of a joke around the office.

"The fart detector" is one of the funny labels they gave him. He also had a habit of sniffing every new employee in the department. It was his way of "identifying" them, or something along those lines.

Levi kept a straight face, he literally burned with hidden embarrassment until Petra finally arrived at Mike's house pulling into his driveway.

"Thanks, Petra" Mike looked into the back seat, "It was nice talking to you guys,"

"Yeah, you too," replied Gunter.

"Well, now you all know where I live. If anything comes up, I'm at your services."

A general garble of appreciation rose from the group in response. Mike stepped out of the car, and Levi told Mikasa to sit in the front passenger seat. He slipped out of the car himself and jogged up quickly to meet up with Mike. They both stopped at the foot of the house steps.

The tall blonde man smirked having a good idea why Levi approached him.

"You wanna come in and have a cup of coffee?"

"No."

"It's Columbian, it smells really good coming out of the coffee pot."

Mike saw Levi was mentally arranging words and spoke before he could say it.

"It's alright, I won't say anything,"

Levi's eyes widen, and to Mike's amusement he saw him blush.

"I'm not gonna lie—I'm getting a real kick out of seeing you embarrassed."

"Fuck you."

Mike laughed, "Ah well it happens. But, you know I really like scent of her body in general it has this mellow sweetness. It's stronger since she doesn't have smell of perfume or soap."

Levi wrinkled his nose in confusion. He was closer than Mike was and he didn't catch such a smell. Mike again read his expression.

"Of course, since you're obsessed with sanitation, you can't possibly understand what I mean. But the natural body has a certain odor that isn't necessarily bad. It's really good to identify compatibility between people. If a person smells good, then it possibly can signify that there is chemistry between them."

Levi quickly shook his head, dismissing Mike's explanation as crazy talk, "Well anyways, thanks. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Hey Levi," called Mike as Levi walked towards the car, "Is she okay? She looks a little down."

"Yeah she's fine, it's none of your business," Levi replied as he opened the car door and slipped in.

Mike watched as the car pulled out of the driveway and left.

"Yeah… I suppose it is,"

–

The group arrived at the park, Petra threw out a yellow flowered blanket while the men carried out things from the car. The beer, a basket filled with the sandwiches and a wireless radio. They laughed and joked among themselves while Mikasa seated herself under a tree in the grass, apart from the group.

Auruo plopped down once the things were set and stared at the basket.

"Talk about old fashioned—you got the little red riding hood basket and everything!"

"She needs the red checkered blanket though!" added Gunther.

"I actually have it," Petra said with a smirk.

The group laughed. Then Erd noticed Levi staring at Mikasa.

"If you want you can invite her over," cooed Petra to Levi.

He quickly shook his head as if he snapped out of some spell, "No, that's okay. She really wouldn't do much here anyway. I just want to give her a change of scenery."

"Poor thing, she must of went through a lot," Petra whispered.

Auruo reached in the basket and pulled out the sandwiches. It was wrapped in aluminum foil and each were labeled with sticky notes. The other two men plucked theirs while Levi continued with his conversation.

"I don't know the details. And I really won't bother asking. But the family she lost was one she was adopted into. Who knows what happened to her even before then. She's completely given up on everything."

"Here you go," said Gunther passing the sandwich to Levi.

"Man, that sounds hard," commented Erd.

Levi slowly unwrapped the foil.

"I made it especially for each of you," began Petra rather proudly, "On Erd, there's mustard and onions, Gunther has mayo and ketchup—,"

"Ah ha! Hot! HOT!"

Petra evilly grinned, "And tobasco hot sauce on Auruo's of course."

Auruo rapidly grabbed a can of beer and gulped half of it before speaking.

"Woman! I enjoy spicy things—but this sandwich tastes like it's been prepared by Satan!

Petra grinned and the men present began to doubt her personality.

Levi opened his, and he found that it was cut in half, with monsieur cheese slices with leaves of lettuce and bacon. He looked closed the sandwich and looked up to Petra who was bickering with Auruo.

"Thank you, Petra. This looks very good," his voice interrupting her argument.

Petra froze and her face flowered up in a blush from his moment of sincerity, "Y-you welcome!"

"Your face looks like a fat cherry, Petra!" laughed Auruo.

"At least I don't look twice as old than I actually am!" hissed Petra.

"Hey! Women love the 'mature' look," he countered.

Levi stood up and walked over to the lone tree where Mikasa sat. She was off staring at the small pond not too far.

"Mikasa, here."

She turned her head and found Levi offering half his sandwich. She stared and turned her head away.

"I'm not hungry."

"I'll shove it down your throat if you don't take it."

She snatched it and in that second, her eyes came to life in the from of a glare.

"You're incredibly annoying,"

Levi snorted, with a sarcastic look, "Look, who's talking." He watched her until he saw her take a small bite of the sandwich, in which she did so with an annoyed look, and then paced back to the picnic area where his friends sat.

Gunther passed him a beer, "We have enough for everyone to have two cans," he explained, "I've saved your second can before Erd drinks it."

"What me? Come on! I don't intend to get drunk so early."

"It's after five—It's okay," Auruo chimed.

"You are very attentive to her," Petra said to Levi with a sweet smile.

Levi sighed, "To be honest, Mikasa does little to take care of herself. It's been very hard for her after the fire."

"Shit, if I lost my family like that, I would be hatin' every living thing that walks," said Auruo before he took another chug.

"Yeah, it's something that's not easy to deal with... why did you decide take care of Mikasa?" asked Gunther.

Levi sighed as he scratched the back of his head, "It's not so much that I made a decision and then acted upon it. I don't know, I just did it because I felt that I could do it. In the end it's more of a selfish choice, really."

"How is this selfish?" Petra pressed looking at him incredulously, "You opened up your home to her, fed her, and by the looks of it—you're pushing to help her get up again emotionally. Everything you're doing isn't selfish at all."

Levi held the can loosely with his fingers as he swirled the can about, swishing the brew inside in circles. His eyes looked distant as if he was looking into the past.

"I'm not a good person, Petra. I've done a lot of things that I regret. But the point is, everything I've done was to plug up the sense of emptiness I have. I've helped people, destroyed others in the process. I know this and yet I can't stop myself from continuing to do so."

The small group became very silent as Levi continued speaking.

"Even now with Mikasa, it's still for myself. I feel if I help her, I'll feel better about myself, I won't end up alone. That I'll have someone owe to me the favor of companionship."

"That's not selfish at all,"

Levi looked up and saw Gunther's gentle smile as he put his hand on Levi's shoulder.

"Yeah," began Erd, "That's human nature. We all do things for an incentive. We help others, and we do things to reap something as a reward. Of course you want Mikasa to take care of you some day. That's not selfish at all—it's normal. I would feel the same way too."

"I never knew you felt that way," Petra whined with wavering eyes, "If you ever feel like that just call us!"

"Heh! We'll all get together and crash at your place! It'll be fun as hell!" Auruo cried,"We're not just casual acquaintances you know," he added.

"Guys, I don't want you all feeling sorry for me. Seriously I'm fine," pressed Levi, his face slightly flushed in an uncomfortable blush.

But Erd was the first person to throw himself in a glomp of a hug, over Levi's smaller frame. Gunter followed up with the same, while Petra slipped in for a small huggle. Auruo laughed as he was the last to join in.

Levi's face was red down to his neck from the pressure of their bodies around him. Hearing the laughter, the smell of booze from their breaths, and the warmth of their embraces around him caused Levi to feel a strange filling happiness.

He had an expression of annoyance all the way to the end. But no doubt did it cause him realize how special his friends were. And how deeply they all cared about each other and him.

Where Mikasa sat was out of ear shot as she could barely hear their conversations. But she turned her head at the sound of a gaggle of laughter, and saw Levi's friends falling on the picnic blanket all wrapped up in a tangled embrace, laughing, hooting and shouting.

"Ah my arm!"

She could hear from one of them. And then more laughter.

It reminded her of times she spent with Eren and Armin. And the friends the three of them knew in high school. After the fire, Armin was sent to live with his grandparents out in the country. She missed him greatly. The friends from high school dispersed after high school, each person with their own agenda in mind for the future.

–

Petra dropped Levi and Mikasa at their home first and the friends within the vehicle all waved loudly their farewells as if going off on a cruise ship. Levi sighed his place his palm over his forehead pushing back some of his bangs. He was sure that half the quiet suburban neighborhood heard them.

"You have good friends."

Levi looked over at Mikasa surprised to hear her speak. She turned walked towards the house. When they both entered, Mikasa was heading toward the stairs to head for her room and Levi called out to her.

"Wait. We need to talk."

Mikasa grabbing at the foot of the banister, her foot already stepping on the first step.

Levi crossed his arms looking pissed.

"I think you already noticed that I am a person that does **not** tolerate filth of any kind. And I am absolutely disgusted to discover that you have been neglecting to take a bath."

"I do take a bath," Mikasa countered.

"You're lying."

"You need to buy better soap, it doesn't work,"

"Excuse me?!" Levi said his brow twitching, "The soap I use works perfectly well."

Mikasa faced him matter-of-factly, "That's because it only works on men,"

"That has nothing to do with it!" his hissed.

_Why am I even arguing with this woman?!_ Levi thought wildly, she's just making up nonsensical excuses!

"Yes it does. It's sexist."

"Sexist soap. Really. Mikasa, really?! You expect me to believe that bullshit?"

Mikasa just calmly blinked and turned to ascend the steps.

"Make sure you bathe tonight!" Levi called after her.

–

Sometime after dinner, where Levi had eaten alone, he went upstairs to Mikasa's room to check up on her. He found her laying on top of the bed without covering herself, her face planted face down on the pillow. She wasn't even changed into a night gown.

It urked him. It bugged him. In that moment, his impulsive compulsiveness took over. The thought of her carelessly ignoring her hygiene cause invisible ants to crawl under his skin.

"GET UP!" He shouted.

Mikasa sat up alarmed at the sudden loud sound of his voice. She saw his feet firmly planted on the ground his arms crossed with a sharp frown carved on his face.

Mikasa stared at him.

"Get in the bath. I'm not asking."

"I'm not going anywhere," she dryly replied.

"You smell like shit. I don't live with fuckin dung beetles. Get in the bath or I'll make you."

The insult slammed on her pride. Her eyes grew wide, her hands and fingers quivered. Mikasa grabbed the pillows and threw them in his direction.

"Fuck you! You didn't have to take me in that stupid car, with you and your stupid friends. I smell that bad then throw me out to the street!" she barked.

Levi paced into the room and Mikasa started throwing blankets and the quilt at him. They hit his face and his body. As he yanked them off his person, Mikasa tried running around him. But Levi grabbed Mikasa's arm before she would escape.

"Let me go!"

She tugged a good few times, but Levi's strength prevailed. Mikasa was weak because she hardly ate and lacked stamina.

"Stop!" she cried again.

Levi remained silent as he forcibly pulled her to the bathroom. Once there, Levi closed the door and locked it.

"Get in the bath," he commanded

"Fuck you!" Her face was red in embarrassment and shame, "Fucking prick,"

"Whatever, just get in the goddamn bath," Levi rasped.

Mikasa sucked up and spit a wad of saliva landing right between the eyes. Levi grimaced closing his eyes while he gripped the upper half of her right arm shoving her into the tub.

Mikasa still had on her clothes on. Her shoulders shook as she started crying.

"I don't wanna hear it," Levi muttered, as he reached for a small hand towel.

After washing his face, Levi pulled the shower curtain closed. He impatiently started tapping his foot, "Take off your clothes or else I'll turn on the water," he warned.

Mikasa's sobbing had reduced to sniffling. Levi sighed, his brows furrowing in slight worry. He sucked teeth as he attempted to mentally put together words to say to her.

"...Look," he began, "You don't smell _that _bad."

Silence.

"In fact," Levi continued, "I was the only one who really was bothered. Mike said something stupid about you smelling sweet or some shit."

More silence.

"Hey! Are you undressing? Just throw the clothes over the curtain," Levi called.

He waited. And waited. There was neither a sound heard nor any garments flying over the top. Common sense told him that he should leave and let her do the rest on her own. Even more so that he shouldn't force a eighteen year old to take a bath. He also knew that what he was doing could possibly degrade her emotionally.

But at the thought of just her possibly not bathing if he left her... Of just imaging her developing a thin layer of filth over her pale skin, made gave him mini convulsions.

She's living under my roof, Levi thought to himself. I have to force her to see the expectations I have for her. No matter how much of a dead beat she may be acting, doesn't give her a vaild excuse to skip out in bathing.

Besides bathing rejuvenates—it's just fucking satisfying as hell when you come out—just come on! Fuck!

He grabbed the curtain and pulled it open suddenly. His eyebrow twitching.

Mikasa was standing in the middle of the tub with her clothes on, absent-mindedly staring ahead. She look like some sort of zombie with her arms numbly hanging at her sides.

"Okay, now I think you are purposely trying to fuck with me!" Levi cried. He did a long dragged out sigh, "What am I going to DO with you!"

He sat on the edge of the tub and looked up at her. Her eyes just looked ahead to where the water faucets were.

"I thought that this would be a cause of the grief you're going through. But this really feels like you are purposely making this harder for me. I'm not going to get rid of you. And I'm not going leave until you take a goddamn bath. If there is one thing you should know, I am one stubborn sonofabitch."

Mikasa said nothing.

"...And I don't talk in vain. If you don't make the effort to bathe, then I will do it myself," Levi looked up at her. And he saw that her gaze still didn't move where it was. Levi leaned his head into the tub to catch her line of vision but she turned her head away.

He stood up, his hand landing on her shoulder as he moved his head closer to her. Mikasa craned her neck away from him her eyes looking down.

"I mean it. I will take off your clothes and wash you."

Her breathing started to rise and fall faster. But Levi was serious. He was all serious.

"You still want to keep shut?" Levi pressed with exasperation laced in his voice. He waited for a second and saw that Mikasa remained in that manner, her fist clenched, her whole body negatively tense at his presence.

"Tch." he turned and opened a small bathroom closet that was in the same room and pulled out a small stool. He also took out a bottle of shampoo, new bar of soap, a clean hand towel, and a loofah. He placed them all in a small pail.

"Whatever," he heard Mikasa mutter, "I don't care anymore."

To his surprise, he saw her in that moment turn her back to him and undress. She roughly threw the clothes aside. The shower curtain was wide open as she kicked off her pants and tossed them back without turning around.

Levi's eyes rapidly took in her exposed physical features, the slightly muscular limbs and her round buttocks wanted to give him urges but he was mature enough to not let such thoughts dominate him. After all, he had a more pressing matter to tend to.

"Here, sit on this," He instructed as he placed the stool inside the bathtub. She complied. Her back was still facing him. Levi rolled up the sleeves of his white blouse, and reached for the shower head which was detachable. It was able to be held in the hand and was useful for properly rinsing out lather.

There was not a single sound from her. He silently admitted to himself that it was rather unsettling. Levi turned on the faucet, and after testing the water temp with his hand to a lukewarm state, he began to spray it over the crown of her head.

The water cascaded down through the mane of her dark hair, coating her body completely. Her head was leaned slightly forward with her back hunched towards him. The silence of voices had settled in the bathroom with the echoing of raining water hitting the surface of the tub. When Levi was finished soaking her in water, he closed the faucet and hung the shower head.

He then lathered the hand towel until it was brimming with lather and soap, and started scrubbing her back with it. Levi pressed hard, applying pressure with every stroke. Mikasa winced a bit bothered by the roughness he used.

"I don't use those stupid sponge mesh things..." Levi mumbled as he scrubbed behind and around her neck, "They're only good enough to get lather on the body and that's it. A rag or a loofah really gets in there gets all the dirt and dead skin." He scrubbed until her pale skin was flushed red.

Mikasa had remained silent the entire time.

"Lift your arm," he commanded. He scrubbed that one side of her body. His hand riding the curve of her hip, waist, all the way under the arm. Mikasa felt his hand moved into her under pit and by reflex she clamped her arm down, his fingers getting stuck there. Levi had to wriggle them out.

"What, are you ticklish?" he asked.

He saw the back of her head quickly nod in that moment.

Levi sighed, "Well, then let me do it fast to get it over with,"

When she lifted her arm again. He grabbed it with the one hand and with the other, he quickly scrubbed. Mikasa wriggled her body in response, biting her lip so then a giggle wouldn't come out however, stifled noises were heard.

"Stay still," he pressed, but as he let go finished what he was did, Mikasa fell over from the stool to the tub surface. She turned on her front to let her bottom cushion the fall. In that moment Mikasa was exposed from the front in Levi's line of vision. Her legs were open, entangled with the stool in front of her.

It was a split second, but the human mind is lighting fast processor. He observed that her breasts were around the size of grapefruits, the softly carved abdomen, and the hips that jutted out in that natural feminine shape. Her eyes were fierce in that second as well. Watching acutely, at his next possible action.

Mikasa used her elbow to prop herself, she was mostly covered in suds and soap. Levi silently reached for her hand. Mikasa noticed that his expression hadn't changed to anything that she would expect from a man in this kind of situation. Mikasa looked at his outstretched hand and hesitantly grabbed it. When he had her hand in his palm, Levi gripped it and pulled Mikasa to her feet. She slipped a little, as she grabbed instinctively to Levi's shoulders.

Her naked body, her face, and the dark eyes in close proximity to his.

"Are you alright?" Levi asked. His face rounded in a calm look.  
"Yeah..." she mumbled in a voice that was barely heard. She sat down turning her back to him once more. He continued to scrub her other arm and up that side of her body as well. When he was done, Levi lathered the rag and passed it to Mikasa.

"Can you do the front of your body?"

"Mm."

"Make sure you get your ankles and the bottom of your feet... Actually, I have a pumice stone for your feet. Lemme see if I can find it," She could hear Levi get up. Possibly to walk towards the bathroom closet.

She aggressively scrubbed her legs in the similar manner Levi had done the back of her body.

"Now, that I think of it," Levi grumbled as he scuffled through the things in the closet, "We need to go to the superstore and buy all the things you'll need. You barely have anything in here..."

"Levi,"

He paused in his actions and looked over to her direction with just a slight crane of his head, his peripheral vision catching the sight of her back sitting upright on the stool.

"Are you going to talk about this?"

Levi turned his head and continued to look through a shelf in the closet until he found the pumice stone. He closed the door, and then spoke.

"Of course not. I'm not the type of person to gossip about these kind of things. Besides, they wouldn't believe that I honestly just wanted to bathe you. People have become nothing but a bunch of selfish perverted pigs."

Levi didn't see, but Mikasa's eyes watered as she bit her lip.

"Thank you," he heard her whisper.

Levi became quiet after that response. The hand that held the pumice gripped it tightly.

"Just promise me that you'll start taking a bath everyday. I mean **every**day. Without fail."

She nodded.

He walk towards her and reached his arm into the tub his hand going around her body to drop the pumice in the palm of her hand.

"You'll use it after you finish with the shower. The skin of your feet will be soft and easier to use this then. Are you done scrubbing yourself?"

"Yes."

"You did the back of your legs?"

"Yes," a more weakened response.

"Alright, I'm going wash you off," he said taking the shower head and turning on the faucet.

He heard her start sniffling.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Are you sure?" he pressed.

"Yes," she replied more clearly without trace of weakness.

He seem to be satisfied with that response as he began to wash the lather off her body.

–

_It feels warm. _

_ This feeling inside me. It reminds me when my birth mother would bathe me when I was really small._

_ This feeling. I didn't think I'd ever feel this again..._

–

Suds came slipping off her body to the bottom of the tub with the rest of the lather frothing around the circle of the drain. Mikasa felt refreshed with warm water swirling, dancing down the skin of her back, legs, her breasts and abdomen. Her hands rested at her kneecaps and felt so smooth. She realize this and raised her right hand to brush up her left arm. It was very smooth, gracefully soft.

"Feel better already?" She heard him ask.

She just smiled, but said nothing. Of course all expressions where hidden from him since he was behind her. Mikasa then, jolted a bit when she felt something cold land on the crown of her head. It was shampoo.

Levi turned off the faucet. Mikasa reached up her hands to her head and it knocked into Levi's fingers.

"You wanna do it yourself?" He asked.

Mikasa pulled her arms down immediately putting them on her lap, "No," she said, "I still don't feel like it."

A blatant lie that Levi could read like a book.

"Fine," he sighed.

Mikasa felt his fingertips dig into her scalp as he started lathering her. It didn't make much foam in the first wash as she felt his hands move about very quickly. It's there that Mikasa contemplated that he was usually a fast-paced individual. In this and almost everything, he moved about very quickly.

In the second wash, more lather was made in her hair. It bubbled up as Levi mound all her hair on the top of her skull and rapidly massaged it, his finger digging quickly like an automatic massager At least that's how Mikasa felt like it was. She slowly closed her eyes half way feeling the motion put her in a relaxed state. The hands applied pressure on her scalp as it felt warm and welcoming.

This strange man, in which she had only two weeks of knowing made her feel in complete ease in this small moment. In a world so unforgiving and cruel nowadays, it's impossible to imagine finding something like this in a stranger unrelated to you. A man of all people. And older man such as himself, caring for her like a lost puppy afraid of the world around it.

No.

She thought. I can't let myself imagine or even think of warming up to him. Or of him to me. This strange moment is just something in time. I suppose, possibly he's doing this to take away his itch of cleaning something dirty. It's something that I'm noticing he does obsessively.

Levi began rinsing out the second wash of shampoo out of her hair. With one hand holding on to the shower head and the other laced through her locks of raven hair, Levi slowed just watching in detail. The strands of hair soaked in water felt like silk slithering through his fingertips. So beautifully soft and enjoyable to feel against his rough fingers.

With her hair dry and clean, the sensation must be rich to bury the nose and nuzzle the locks into his cheek.

"... Levi?"

He jolted awake from the small reverie, his face showing traces of embarrassment.

"What? Oh!" he pulled the shower head away from her, as he was drowning her in water. He had left it running constantly over her head for an unusually long period of time. He turned off the faucet.

"Am I finished?" Mikasa asked.

"Yes, just make sure you scrub your feet with the pumice stone before you get out," Levi added. He stretched himself up and turned to leave, "Spare towels are all in the closet if you need it,"

"Okay," he heard her say in a soft tone.

Levi picked up her discarded clothes and put them in a small laundry basket. He exited the bathroom and headed downstairs toward the basement where the laundry room was. The ceiling this basement had was lower and contained several smaller rooms around. For now it was being used to house things he didn't use often, like seasonal decorations, and camping/hiking supplies.

He opened the lid of the washing machine. He picked up one article of Mikasa's clothing to drop it in, her light blue t-shirt.

–

_"...The natural body has a certain odor that isn't necessarily bad. It's really good to identify compatibility between people. If a person smells good, then it possibly can signify that there is chemistry between them."_

–

Instead he brought it close to his nose to take its scent. It smelled a bit like the grass from the park, odor of filth as well. He also caught the smell of her sweat, it was bad, but it wasn't necessarily repugnant. He couldn't explain it as he was quick to dismiss a sweaty dirty person as toxic. This was was looking at it for this second, at a different perspective. The smell was the same scent that he had caught when she was seated on his lap in the car. But, if it really was that bad he couldn't withstand it, he would have reacted worse... but this odor however wasn't disgusting at all.

It had a strange sweetness under all that filth.

"What the hell am I thinking! What am I doing?!" Levi barked suddenly. He violently tossed the shirt and all the contents into the washing machine.

"Fuckin Mike, and his stupid odor fetish. That man is really weird. Gotta stay away from him next time..."

And with that he paced off upstairs.

Once there, he looked around and saw the door to Mikasa's room was closed. He figured she was in there. Possibly getting herself ready for bed.

"Now** I **gotta take a bath. I feel disgusting..." he grumbled annoyed.

Levi went and knocked on Mikasa's door.

"Are you okay in there? You need anything else?" he asked.

The door opened, revealing Mikasa in full nightgown. Her hair was still somewhat damp, looking so attractive to him in that moment that he wanted to gouge his own eyes out in frustration.

"No, I'm okay. I'm just going to sleep now," she replied.

"Fine, you better eat breakfast tomorrow. Don't think I didn't realized you skipped out on dinner," Levi hissed.

Mikasa looked down and with that Levi walked away to the bathroom to bathe himself.

Sometime afterward, Levi was in his room getting settled in bed and was staring at his smartphone, looking at emails from work, when there was a knock on the door. Levi slipped out of bed and walked towards the entrance to open it.

Mikasa stood rather sheepishly.

"I'm hungry," she said.

Levi heavily sighed, "Good thing you came and asked, there's some lunch I packed for a friend and I didn't want you to touch. Come." Levi walked ahead and she followed.

–

A single kitchen light was on, in the darkness of the house as Mikasa sat on a chair across from Levi eating quietly leftovers from the dinner he made. He sat with his hand resting on his cheek and his smart phone on the other.

Mikasa took a small glup of water, and looking up she saw Levi slightly smirking while glancing at his phone.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

He looked up at her, and then shook his head slightly, "One of those stupid meme things on facebook people share," he looked down again with a small chuckle, "I swear they're made by idiotic brats with too much time in their hands."

Mikasa smiled a little bit.

"... but they're funny as hell," Levi added.

_This life is completely different from my past one. It was noisy, beautiful and bright. Eren's smile and Armin's gentleness. The obnoxiousness of my friends in high school. The long walks from home and the smile of Eren's mother, my adopted mother... those are things that I lost, that I felt would burn an irreplaceable hole in my heart. _

_ I felt the death that dawned inside me would last for ever. That this cruel world was no longer worth walking without them. That there were no more beautiful things to witness. The emotion of family is gone from my world._

_ But alone just the two of us in the middle of the night. Laughing at silly pictures in a phone while I eat. It's so different, so dark and tame compared to my past life... but it carried familiarity. An emotion of family, of comfort and security. We both feel like strangers to each other, yet we are dropping the walls we hold to the outside world together. _

_ Under this roof, just the two of us, in the quiet of the room and the honesty of the moment, this is the emotion that I want to hold on forever..._

* * *

**END**

* * *

Man, was I desperate to get this done! This one was more time consuming because I had to plan out how I was going to introduce the new characters in this one, and getting their personalities somewhat to canon. What do you guys think?

There are two more updates I have plans on making. And then I'm done. The next one is more lovey dovey as it features Levi and Mikasa more as a couple. The last one will be more of a funny one containing some spookiness and suspense (halloween-ish fic). I know I promised Armin to show up, so I will keep that in mind as I write it to squeeze him in there somewhere. There is probability that other chars will show up too. But I'm not saying which since I don't want to promise and not have them show up.

I am currently planning out a proper RivaMika chapter fic. So when "Living Together" is done, you can follow and read the new one I start up if you are interested!

- Zerolr -


	4. Start of Something New

**EDIT**: Omg, I was drunk when I revised this chapter. Holy shit. Thanks you guys, I gave it a once over and fixed up some typos and grammar. And yes, I do need a beta. I struggle with not letting those cockroach typos slip pass me. I will try more careful next time.

- Zerolr -

* * *

**Zero's Headcanon**: Levi's Squad is the group of friends that get together to do all kinds of crazy-fun stuff.

**Note**: I want to give a special thank you to **M3yil3** for illustrating a part from the last chapter. She is a talented artist and did a beautiful job in depicting the bath scene. Thank you for all the sweet reviews, faves and follows. My little birdies, I love you all. ^w^

I worked very hard on this chapter. So much so, I started procrastinating on my school work. Because of the long wait, I've decided to split this chapter in two to make time to finish the rest. More adventures of their relationship will be told in another update.

* * *

**Setting**: This story takes place right after the events of "Empty Gazes". At this point in time, it's been little more than two years since Mikasa started living with Levi. And about two months since Mikasa adopted a cat, named Revi to their home. They both understand more each other's personalities and have become comfortable in each other's presence. But now they are dealing with a new thing that has popped up between them—Romantic attraction. Levi is thirty-five years old and Mikasa is twenty. Mikasa is in her second year of college.

Chronological Order of Events So Far:

- The Emotion of Family

- Moving Forward

**-** Empty Gazes

**- Start of Something New**

- [Untitled]

- Game Night Prank

* * *

**Genre**: Romance

**Rating**: M (Sexual themes)

* * *

**Living Together: Start of Something New**

_Mikasa saw he had this look in his eyes. It made her stomach churn. Her chest tightened. He took a step forward and slipped his hand under the side of her jaw. She slowly nodded a bit in acknowledgment to his actions. She raised her hand slipping it over his, her heart thumping harder. She felt confused on what she was feeling as Levi stepped closer._

_Her eyes met him and noticed that he was directly looking at her while his hand pulled her to his lips. This was happening so fluently. She had the power the whole time to stop him. But she never did. She never did stop him as she felt his lips land over her and begin to taste her._

* * *

That kiss... it's something that I can't stop thinking about.

Nothing feels the same after that moment. It's been several days and yet I can't come back to normal. I can't look at Levi the same. It's as if something new is starting. But it's not something ground breaking, or that it's changing me drastically—rather, a seamless transition. I saw a new look dawn in his eyes... it was as if he opened a secret chest he had cautiously hid from me.

That look in his eyes, the taste of his lips, it all started it—the weird transformation of the emotions I already held for him...

It was evening, the chilly autumn wind beating at the windowpanes scaring Revi, Mikasa's pet cat, off the windowsill. He was a black cat with white paws and underbelly nearly 11 months of age. The male cat meowed and walked across the room towards Mikasa's bed. He leaped and curled up at the foot of her mattress.

"What now..." Mikasa murmured in a bare whisper. She was settled in bed with scattered textbooks and paper, cramming for mid-term exams.

"What now, Revi? What should I do with this feeling?"

–

Levi's eyes reflected off the light of his smart phone. He stared at beach pictures of the recent summer he spent her with Mikasa and his friends. Mikasa wore a two piece and a large summer hat. He loved staring at her smile and hearing her laugh. He was sure that his feelings for her grew out first. It was just a matter of waiting and seeing if she would eventually correspond.

His initial reaction was to deny what he was feeling. Thrown in denial for some time, he blamed it on his lack of sexual activity. He couldn't imagine why he would desire a woman with such an age difference. After he ruled out sex, he found himself still drawn to her. He realized that she carried much more meaning as someone part of his life, like a family, as she would affectionately put it.

However the family theme his mind kept thinking of was something more...romantic. The addition of the cat had made things worse for him. Sometimes the fuss the two of them would make over the feline would feel like they were doting over a child.

He found himself slowly accepting such a truth. Even a private intervention meeting made by his friends, pushed his realization further. Levi discovered then that he wasn't doing so well at hiding the strong feelings he felt for Mikasa.

Levi rested on his back in bed, placing the phone over his chest; his eyes staring straight into the ceiling. He was without sleep, listening to his own heartbeat.

That's right, he thought, I've decided to be careful and wait. Wait till either my emotions would die out or that hers would answer to mine... but I have my answer... don't I? I pulled her close to kiss her that day, and she didn't deny me. There was no sign of awkwardness. She even kissed me back...

He placed his arm across his eyes sighing.

…Fuck. Why have I become so hesitant? Why has everything gone back as if nothing happened? Should I do something about this? Or perhaps I was just imagining things that night? Did she just follow through for the moment? Am I just imagining her feelings for me? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

There was a soft knocking on the door. Levi sprinted to a sitting position. The phone fell on his lap. The home screen of his phone brightened, showing a picture of them standing together surrounded by his friends. Levi in his tank top and sweats slid out of bed and opened the door.

As Levi pulled the door back, Mikasa slipped through crashing her face into his neck, her arms wrapping around him. Levi was caught off guard for a second, but after the moment sank in, he slowly embraced her. His lips were level to the bottom of her jaw, as he ever so softly pressed his lips against it.

"I love you, Mikasa..." he whispered in her ear.

Levi felt one of her hands slide up his skull to the shaven part of his hair as her head dug deeper, her breath tickling the skin over his collar bone.

"But you don't have to feel the same way," he spoke slowly, "It's just how I feel. So tell me now what you feel for me, so I can stop acting like an idiot."

Mikasa lifted her head from his neck and looked into his eyes. She looked so beautiful in that moment, her expression unreadable to him. He wanted to crack open her mind, hear her thoughts. She was obviously not a person of words as she drew her face close to him so that their lips touched.

His eyes closed in the action. It was so light and gentle, just right over his lips. When she pulled away, her eyes gave him the response he yearned for. Levi's hands holding her slid stopping at her hips. He looked at her quietly, the fact of this moment settling down in his mind.

"Sleep with me tonight," Levi said, his voice, a strong steady tone.

Mikasa's face flushed a deep scarlet, "Um, I..."

"Just sleep," He insisted, "I promise we won't do anything."

His hands let go of her body. Levi reached for her hand and took a step back slightly pulling her.

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

"It's something I've never done before..." she whispered as she pulled away and returned to her room.

Never done before?

His eyes went wide.

Don't tell me she's a...

–

Mikasa locked the door to her room. Her chest was rising and falling heavily as she leaned her body against it. She moved her hand resting it over her heart. It was pumping so hard if felt as if was going to come out of her chest.

It was embarrassing to tell him. Especially to a man that's so experienced.

Her hand slipped away from her chest and fell down to her side, as she continued to lean her back against her bedroom door. As Mikasa stood there, her mind kept repeating the events of a moment ago. The warmth of his body as she embraced him, his soft husky voice in her ear—it echoed in her senses and tickled her skin in goosebumps. All those sensations were taken in with new meaning, new emotions. It all boiled to a knot in her throat.

Why?

She thought.

Why has it become this way, inside of me? Why is my body reacting in this way... Levi... I know he has become someone important to me. Someone I care about, that I've accepted as part of my life—of our life living together. I've come accustomed of seeing him under dressed, suited for work, angry, smiling. He hasn't changed at all for me to act this way... has he?

Her hand moved up to her lips.

But I did it. I kissed him. I had the biggest urge to kiss him since that day—since the moment that I can't stop thinking about. Why can't I go back to normal? Why does everything feel like it's changing? I don't know what to do.

–

_"I love you Mikasa"_

_–_

She felt her heart speed up.

What am I saying? It can't go back—because he also took a step forward. I wonder... how long has he felt this way? When did it start? Because... I don't think he was exactly this way when we met. He was different, colder even.

In that moment, Mikasa sensed a presence on the other side of the door. Her back felt the pressure of hands lightly pushing against it. And then she heard the familiar voice speaking closely against the wood.

"... Mikasa?"

It was amazing how he was able to perceive that she was there, right against the other side of the door. She didn't know what so say, or how to respond. What should she do in a moment like this? After a slight pause, she heard him speak again.

"Look... I didn't mean to scare you. I do realize that this is probably making you feel uncomfortable. Someone like me is supposed to just guide, be a role model and whatnot. But instead, I... ended up falling for you. You might want to feel the same way, but the thought of it all intimidates you... am I right?"

Mikasa slowly shifted her body turning it to face forward. With her forehead pressed against the door, she lightly placed her hands beginning with her fingertips against the polished wooden surface.

"No... it's not that," she replied slowly at first, "... well maybe, but, I just feel embarrassed because I know that you already expect certain things from a woman... and I'm not really like that. I haven't been intimate with a man. And even so, I've never focused on those things. I'm not exactly a '_sexy_' person either..."

"Don't be stupid," she heard him reply, "I don't want you to change or act a certain way for my sake. If I feel attracted to you, it's for the way you've always been up to this time."

Mikasa sucked in a small gasp. Her fingers resting against the door balled up into fists.

"But still," she replied, "What if we ruin this? Then living with you would never be the same. And I've grown to love everything in this house. I love living here, I love how peaceful it can get, and how friendly and fun your friends are. Even the silence between us at dinner—everything."

"I'm willing to take that risk."

Mikasa's breathing was shaky. She knew that once Levi put his mind to something he would do it. She had run out of things think about. She had laid all the possible risks, all that she feared, but it seems that Levi was ready to take all of them on.

… so then I shouldn't be afraid… right? She thought. Because in truth, I want to do this. Because I know already that it's all changing, even if I wanted to—I can't go back.

Her hand moved to the doorknob and grasped it.

All that's left to do is for me to take this step. I can't let fear grip me. After all, things in life can change in an instant. I pretty much know more than anyone that nothing lasts forever.

Levi saw the door open slowly in front of him revealing Mikasa standing with a quiet look. Her dark eyes stared straight into his. Her gaze gripped his heart, as his lips thinned in his usual serious demeanor. His lifted his hand and she watched him, letting it catch the tip of a lock of her raven hair.

"I promise that I'll make this work," he said.

She tilted her head to the side where his hand was and cupped that hand to her cheek. Closing her eyes slowly she replied, "I'll do my best too… I love you too much for it to all fall to ruin," she whispered.

His cheeks slightly flushed; feeling embarrassed for his reaction, Levi jerked his head to the side, "Stop sounding so tragic," He then looked at her taking a step closer, "It's not going to go bad. You just have to trust me…"

Mikasa smiled and nodded.

Levi being close to her wasn't sure if he were to kiss her, it felt out of place and so then, he just stepped back; and walked more out into the hallway. He saw her still there, with her hand on the door frame watching him.

"I'm just going to bed… I'll see you in the morning," he said in a low tone almost mumbling.

He had taken several steps down towards his room further down in the hall when he heard Mikasa's voice call him out.

"Do… Do you still want me to sleep with you?"

Out of context it sounded wrong, as Levi, his back facing hers, covered his mouth. She sounded so cute just calling out to him. In that second it was hard to keep a straight face. He managed to recompose himself in that moment and replied.

"Don't worry bout it, just sleep," he waved slightly without turning around in a shoo-ing motion. As he reached the door and pushed it open; he heard the ringing bell of the cat's collar. He looked back and saw Revi running quietly as he slipped through the opened entrance of his room. His gaze kept rising upward and saw Mikasa had quietly followed him.

"What now?" he asked looking pensively into her eyes.

"I want spend the night with my boyfriend," she murmured her shy cheeks glowing a soft scarlet.

At this, Levi broke into a light smile, while using his right hand to cover the expression from her view. He then moved and slipped his hand into hers, "You wanna bring extra pillows?" he asked.

She shook her head as she entered and he closed the door behind her.

–

The room was pitch dark. Mikasa could feel Revi's body settled at the foot of her side of Levi's queen size mattress. The bed frame and even the furniture set was modern black chic. It looked simplistic and very much like him. Lying on her back she turned to the left to face him and could catch a faint silhouette of his form in the dark. He rested on his side facing her, one arm stuffed under the pillow his head rested on.

Mikasa couldn't tell if he was awake or asleep. He was quite still and silent but she didn't hear sounds of a sleeping person. She then reached over and turned on the lamplight. Levi squinted his eyes in reaction, pulling his body up to a semi-sitting position.

"What happened?" he groaned.

"I'm not sleepy," Mikasa said simply.

When Levi took more noticed of her features, he saw her face was flushed lightly to her neck, her soft gaze watching him. He lay down on his side again with a look that Mikasa couldn't read. He then threw aside his bed sheet and took the one she was using, pulling it over to cover himself with it; in this way, they now shared the same cover.

The cat feeling Levi's tug on the quilted blanket that he was resting at the foot of, jumped off the mattress to the floor. It meowed and nimbly settled on a cushioned chair in the corner of the room.

Mikasa wordlessly settled closer to him. The first contact her body felt were her knees bumping into his. Then it was his legs, they felt a bit more rugged slightly unshaven, stiff and muscular. In the lamplight, her eyes drank in more of his physical features. It was funny how one would always see a person and then in one moment, stare at it in a whole different way.

Levi looked more masculine for some reason. His neck was thicker compared to hers melding seamlessly with his broad shoulders. The arms were carved in underlying muscle; proof of the weekly trips to the gym and the morning jogs they've had.

Mikasa felt warmth in bringing her body close to his, her hands landing carefully over his chest that was still clothed in the white tank top. Levi wrapped his arm around her as he tucked his chin over the crown of her head. She slightly drew her legs up, and in spite of being taller than him by a few inches, it really looked like he had more height. Sliding her arms around his torso Mikasa embraced him taking in the scent of the bar soap brand he always used.

_ Babum—Babum_

The beating of his heart was strong and quick. She could imagine the blood coursing through his veins with each pump his heart gave. It was the greatest proof that he was alive and that he was there, with her in that moment. It made her own heart beat quicken. Mikasa felt as if she would burst with the happiness she felt. Two years ago, she would have never been able to convince herself that one day she would be feeling this way.

His breathing softly heaved as he pulled himself away from the crown of her head slightly. With his free hand over her, moved it to shift aside the silken strands of hair, his lips finding its way caressing her forehead. Mikasa slowly stretched out her legs and pulled herself to his level, face to face.

She tugged him crashing softly into his lips and kissed him, in that moment he corresponded, opening his mouth wider to give greater entrance for her tongue. She sucked a breath when they parted, the lamplight that lighted their faces; showed clearly Levi's dilated eyes, a breathing that was heavy as he dove his head and covered her neck in light kisses.

Mikasa shivered in a flight of goosebumps that swept her body as she felt excitement build within her. Her eyes squeezed shut.

_Is... is this what they mean by having chemistry?_ Mikasa wondered in that second.

Levi's hand slowly glided down the curve of her waist, as his lips moved up the tip of her ear. His body beginning to hover over her. Mikasa pounding heart was ramming itself against her ribcage.

This is not what I planned to do, thought Levi. Fuck, I can't stop myself. I just want to keep going.

"Mikasa," he whispered as he dragged the tip of his nose up against the skin below her temple.

Damnit, I want to love her. I can't think of anything else. She's so beautiful, soft and warm in my arms. Fuck, now I really can't stop the thoughts from hitting me. For the longest I forced myself not to have them. Mikasa... I just don't want to intimidate her with my desperation. It scares me how much I love this woman...

"Levi..."

His eyes met with hers, their noses rubbing against each other before he caught her lips, savoring a lingering kiss.

"Levi," she repeated catching her breath in a hushed tone, "It's okay,"

"You know what you're asking for, right?" he pressed as he sat up over her while taking off his under shirt.

Mikasa pulled herself out from under him and sat in an upright position, "Okay, fine. I admit I sounded nervous in the beginning. But don't get me wrong, I'm not afraid of this," she challenged as she threw her night gown aside. Levi calmly stared at the sports bra she wore, and lifted his gaze to meet hers.

"Alright," he began, in his usual tone, "Let me ask this just to clear the air," because to him it was already obvious at this point, "—you're a virgin right?"

Mikasa's face was red as she shook it in annoyance, "Does it matter? Are you going to treat me like a porcelain doll because of it? I thought it was obvious to you before," she sputtered.

Levi could tell she was putting up a strong front, but that fiery look in her eyes that flourished was one of the things he loved most about her.

"Of course it matters, dumbass," he hissed leaning towards her. His lips kissed her jaw as he muttered more words into her skin, "It's troublesome to work with a virgin... but with you I'll make an exception."

Levi hadn't suspected Mikasa's virginity because she always had seemed so comfortable with her body. She used tampons instead of pads and always acted mature in the presence of awkward situations and conversation. He never pried in that part of her life, and in general kept his own love life extremely private. He did find signs that she masturbates, but purely accidental coincidences because of his meticulous cleaning habits. Never saying anything he would keep a lot of the things he secretly learned about her to himself.

Mikasa was a little annoyed a being treated in such a way; however deep inside she was curious to see how he would go about it. Feeling his breath tickling her neck she wrapped her arms around his torso her fingers sliding underneath his shoulder blades, finding the grooves of his back muscles as she continuously caressed her fingertips about.

She heard him exhale heavily for a bit and grumbled in her ear, "Let's get this off first,"

Mikasa felt excited and tried hard not to act so giddy about it. She really wanted somehow to redeem herself; even though she knew that such was impossible with a man like Levi.

He gripped the bottom edges of the sports bra and slowly pulled it over her head. Her hair fell about as it was taken off. She had this look her eyes as her lips curled up in a small smile that sent a small shiver through him.

Topless Mikasa under dim lighting was sexy. Way too sexy. Her body was curved and athletic. He loved every inch of it and Mikasa's smile deepened seeing it reflected silently in his relaxed expression.

He reached over and pulled open the end table drawer, picking up a condom packet. He used the same hand to turn off the lamplight.

The room fell into darkness; the cat meowed once in reaction.

"Damnit, I forgot the dumb cat's in here," he grumbled.

Mikasa who had wriggled out of her underwear, reached and grabbed his open neck pulling him closer to her, "Forget Revi, just keep going," she urged.

"If that thing gets in the way I will heartlessly kick the shit out of it," he muttered, "I'm just warning you."

"You do that and I'll kick the shit out of _you_," she hissed through her teeth.

"I want to see you actually try that," he rasped in response.

Mikasa laid her back down as Levi positioned himself between her legs, her pulse racing. He balled the condom packet in his right hand as he lowered his head suckled her breasts. She caught up in a gasp. He let himself play with the tips her soft white mounds. Mikasa bit her lip and ruffled her fingers through his hair.

Levi slowly warmed her up, occasionally whispering encouraging things in her ear. Of course, in the only way he would say them. She could hear exasperation raking in his voice and realized that he was being patient setting the groundwork for her before moving on to the final step.

"You can put that on in the dark?" she panted as she heard him tear open the condom packet.

"You pick up the trick after a while," he muttered.

"Oh god, just hurry up," she groaned.

"Please, you are the last person that needs to talk about desperation. I'm fuckin' hard as shit right now."

Mikasa stared at the ceiling barely making out anything in the pitch darkness while she waited. It wasn't long; however, she felt the bed shifting Levi's weight in front of her as he crawled over her. Without a word he spread her legs farther apart. He sat on his knees drawing himself closer. Mikasa reached her hand upward to feel him out in the dark; and the fingertips landed on the cheek, near his nose. She felt his breath dampen her palm.

"Mikasa," he whispered. His voice toned down, it was different, in a way she had never heard before. It made her heart race.

"Just do it," she urged calmly. Somehow she was completely comfortable. Mikasa trusted him in that moment and honestly her body ached with the necessity to have him in this moment.

"I know," he replied, "I just want you to relax, it will hurt less if you aren't tense."

"Mm," Mikasa said in acknowledgment.

She exhaled as it started. She moved her arms and Levi pinned them down, grasping them at the wrists. He penetrated her, cautiously very carefully.

A groan, a slight wince in pain.

A hitch of his breath, her body squirmed.

"Relax," he grated.

She gasped.

He leaned closer, his hips began rocking in a slow steady motion. Levi's hands loosen the grip on her wrists, his forehead hovering above hers. He caught her shaky breath in his lips. Mikasa's skin was damp with the humidity between them. She slid her arms around his neck racking her fingers behind his skull.

"That's it..." he huskily whispered.

"Ahhh.." Mikasa lightly breathed in a hiss of an exhale. She just felt so out of place and vulnerable in that moment. She felt her insides throb in a dull ache. The initial pain wasn't sharp but she could feel him push making his way through. Mikasa felt his lips kiss her and suck in her breath.

A rough hand sliding down her thigh from bent up knees.

Her slender fingers played with the coarse tresses of Levi's dark hair.

Between parted lips she could hear heavy huffs of breath from him. A deep throated groan, very low in volume within close range of Mikasa's ear. It caused her to slowly ease a little more to it.

–

_"I love you Mikasa"_

_–_

Her mind played back those words suddenly in this moment. The moment that he continued to make love to her, in which all of the strangeness and uncomfort began to melt away. This was Levi, this was him, who was making her feel this way; the one person she trusted.

She wrapped her legs, crossing her ankles with each other. Mikasa felt Levi's chest press closer against her own, perspiration dripping between the crevices and niches of wrapped connected skin.

"Levi..." she huffed breathlessly, "... I love you..."

"So do I," he exhaled as his lips traced her cheeks. He sensed her hands feel down his tense arms, her body melting and relaxed in front of him.

After that nothing much was said, no other noise but their heavy breathing and the small sound effects of the mattress underneath them. When Levi had finished, he dropped over by her side. Mikasa peered up into the ceiling of the dark room without words. Her mind still processing what had just happened.

She felt fingers, caress the side of her ear, dragging a small lock of hair behind it. It caused her to turn her head to the right. Mikasa was surprised that in the dark she would make out the features of his jawline; the reflection of shady grey eyes watching her.

"It was different from what I would imagine," she whispered.

"What?" he mumbled, "You imagine your first would be unicorns and sparkly rainbows? Of course it's gonna suck. It's your first. It'll get better as you go along..."

"No," she said as she turned more on her side, facing him, "I didn't mean it was terrible, but it wasn't what I thought... I sound weird saying this don't I?"

"Don't worry bout it..." he replied his fingertips sliding under her jaw, "You were fine, I didn't expect much... To be honest I was surprised how quickly you got used to me." Levi couldn't see how red her face burned in the dark. He would feel out however, the shy smile with a trace of his thumb.

"... I also wanted to ask you something else, but it's embarrassing and weird."

"Alright, tell me,"

"Forget it," she mumbled quickly pulling up the covers to shield her face.

He tugged down the blanket, "I'm not tellin anybody. And you might as well talk to me before you go tellin your girlfriends about it."

He could hear her suck her teeth, "Fine," she adjusted so she drew closer to him again as Levi stuffed his arm under the pillow while resting his head on it. She seemed to hesitate again, "Forget it. I don't think it's a big deal."

"Did you feel like shitting during sex?"

Her eyes shot wide, "How did you...?"

Levi continued, "You're pretty tight, and even though I entered in the right way, it puts pressure against those other places, like your bladder and whatnot. The feeling should go away after a few more times."

Mikasa felt hot in the face, how could she forget how blunt he was about things? But by the sounds of it, she wasn't the first virgin he had sex with. Of course it was natural being that he was much older. But it was hard for her to imagine him in a sexual situation with anyone. Or at least with anyone but herself.

"I told you not to worry about it, didn't I?" he stroked her hair, "Sleep, tomorrow is another day..."

Mikasa wriggled up to him and wrapped her arm across his chest, hugging Levi like she would with a body pillow. Levi sighed as he lay on his back. In the end, his lips turned up in a tiny smile as his fingers continue to play with her hair.

–

In the morning Mikasa had locked herself in the second floor bathroom using a small compact mirror to look between her legs. It wasn't the first time she did something of that nature when she was shaken up by the sudden knocking of the bathroom door.

"Mikasa, are you in there?"

The small mirror clattered on the tile floor. Mikasa startled and flushed to her neck, stood up wearing a satin robe to cover her nude body, "I'm inspecting for ants—I saw a couple crawl up the drain," she sputtered nervously.

Ants. In the bathroom, during the middle of the autumn. Mikasa's lies were very easy to catch. She was very bad at making them and usually never made sense. However, Levi didn't press for details and decided to go the downstairs bathroom; grateful that he had renovated it five years ago to have a bathtub.

Levi was pensive as he made the coffee sometime later. He wore a white long sleeve v-neck shirt, grey sweats and navy blue slippers. He looked groggy as he stared at the bitter black liquid dripping into the coffee pot.

"I hope she's not too worried about last night," he ran his hand dragging it down his face as he groaned, "I just intended to share the bed with her," he then remembered the look in her eyes. Levi leaned his elbow on the counter while he face palmed muffling another groan, "Why the fuck do you have to look so sexy?" he muttered.

He heard the cat call for him. Looking down he spotted Revi at his feet. The cant's paw rested on his pant leg; its watery gaze begging for food.

Levi glowered down at it with condescending eyes, "This isn't a game," he grumbled, "You think it's funny I greet the morning with your ass in my face?" He nudged the cat with the side of his foot, "Shoo, get out here, I'm giving you nothing."

Revi pounced on his slipper it's claws tugging off accidentally. He started playing with it for a bit and then walked back to Levi calling him out in small cries, begging for food.

Levi picked it up and walked to the kitchen back door, opening it, he threw it out. The cat was fine, landing on its feet, while Levi slammed the door shut. He then calmly walked back, slipping back on the slipper the cat had taken off.

"If you just threw the cat out the back door again, I will choke you," came a voice shouting outside the kitchen. Mikasa walked in, bathed and prepped for breakfast. She wore a red cami and black yoga pants.

Levi was quiet as he poured himself a mug of coffee.

"Where's the cat?" Mikasa pressed walking up to him.

"You're not going to greet me?" he looked at her with a reprimanding look, "No 'good morning' or even a 'hello'?"

Her arms crossed as she glared at him. The cat can be heard meowing loudly against the back door.

"You always loved that stupid feline more than me," he growled lifting the mug to his lips.

"We both know that's not true," she hugged his arm. He was taken back a bit making him drip his coffee on the white shirt. Mikasa kissed him in the cheek and let him go. She slipped past him and went to let the cat inside.

Putting the mug down, he internally cursed out every possible god in existence. It was the first time he wore that shirt. His heart however, was pacing quickly in his chest. There's no doubt about it. He was falling hard for this woman. He didn't know how steep it could be but apparently it continues.

He turned and saw her crouched to her knees watching her cat eat. She was petting the back of its head with a sweet smile.

He stared at her, his face slightly scarlet. He shook it off and returned to his normal tone, "That thing keeps sitting on my face," he said at his attempt at a normal conversation.

Mikasa cupped her mouth to hide her soft chuckle, "I know..."

"Every morning that I leave the bedroom door open. Every time I take a nap on the sofa, fuck it—every time I lay down somewhere that cat has to climb up, and stick its ass up my nose. One of these days I'll kill it in my sleep."

"No you won't.

"Yes I will."

"No you won't.

"Keep arguing with me, if you see its dead body and me sanitizing the floor, don't you even dare shed a tear—because I fuckin' warned you...You want coffee or are you making your tea?" He mumbled.

She stood up. He heard her voice call out, "I'll have some coffee."

As he pulled out another mug from the cupboard, he felt her approach behind her. It sent a small spider sensations up his spine. Her arms slipped around him from behind as she rested her chin on his shoulder, their heads side by side. She watched him pour out her coffee. Putting down the coffee pot, Levi turn his head towards her and caught her lips in his.

"I'm sorry for being clingy," she whispered.

"Don't apologize," he blurted while he stirred two spoonfuls of sugar in her mug, "You're not being clingy,"

Her hands that wrapped around his abdomen in the embrace slithered underneath his shirt to feel his taut skin under her cool fingers. He could feel her lips nuzzle his cheek near his jawline for a bit and felt in that moment like the most satisfied man in the world.

"Do you want to go out for dinner this weekend?" It seemed to escape his lips so easily.

"Okay, but nowhere too fancy," Mikasa replied.

"How about that steakhouse Auruo keeps talking about?"

"Nn."

"Here," Levi turned as Mikasa loosened her embrace to receive the mug of coffee that he passed over to her.

She held it in both hands, "Does it have enough sugar?" she asked.

"Coffee is only good as long as you taste some of the bitterness, otherwise you'd be drinking syrup. It's good. But I think there's some cream in the fridge if you need it," Levi walked over to the table and sat down.

Mikasa scavenged the cupboards and found some almond biscotti and brought it over to the table sitting next to him. Levi took one wordlessly and broke small bits letting it drop into his mug.

"You got a stain on your shirt," Mikasa poked noticing it now.

"It was your fault by the way," he said with a causal raise of his brow.

The cat walked its way under the table rubbing its sides against Mikasa's leg.

"How so? As if you never have a klutzy moment?"

"I am perfection," Levi said with a straight face.

"Don't make me splash contents this coffee over your shirt, because I will."

"It's your fault because you caught me off guard," he swirled the contents of his mug before taking a sip.

Mikasa bit into the biscotti and dropped the other half to the floor for the cat to eat.

"I saw that."

"Whatever, you want Revi to die anyway."

"Only if it sits on my face again."

Mikasa laughed, but then straightened her face to a grave look, "No seriously, I'm going to get pissed if you hurt my cat."

He put down the mug and stared at her, "I'm not going to hurt or kill your stupid cat," he reached over and brushed off crumbs form the corner of her lips with a paper napkin.

"He's not just mine..." she replied slowly, "He's yours too..."

His expression softened its features as he rested his palm over hers and slightly gripped it, "I know..."

Levi's phone that was resting on the kitchen counter top started ringing. Mikasa took another sip of her coffee while he went to answer it.

"It's probably work," he said with in an aggravated tone. With the phone in his hand he looked back at Mikasa, "Don't keep feeding the cat strange shit. It's gonna get sick from it. Hello?" He continued speaking into the phone while Mikasa reached down and scratched Revi behind the ears.

"What? Alright. Fine, I'm on my way."

"What is it?" Mikasa questioned.

"There's a department meeting today. I was told I didn't have to come but now I do. Irwin can't seem to make up his damn mind..."

Mikasa picked up the feline and followed Levi out of the kitchen as he headed towards the staircase, "Does this mean you have to stay for the rest of the day? You had the day off today right?"

"It depends, I'll text you," said Levi at the foot of the steps.

"I'm going out for a jog, then," said Mikasa.

"Wear a jacket," he pressed as he ascended the steps.

"I know," she called after him.

Moments later, Levi was heading towards the door dressed for work. Mikasa had already picked up things in the kitchen. She went to see him off.

"Here," she said stuffing something in his jacket pocket.

He pulled it out and saw it was a granola bar, "Is this your weak attempt at being cute?" he asked with a half smirk.

She threw her arms around him and hugged him, "I'm happy I met you, Levi."

"Alright, you win, it's cute," he looked into her eyes afterward, "Me too. Even though it was a pain in the ass to deal with you at first."

"Take care," she said with a soft smile.

"You too," he said as he leaned in and gave her a small kiss.

With the closing of the door Mikasa touched her lips in small excitement. She was afraid of being to hung up on him after the first night of sex.

"I guess I did well..." she whispered to herself.

As Mikasa went to pick up her own jacket, and changed into a warm pair of jogging pants.

_ It surprises me how fast something can change. Is this what they mean when they say that love is sudden? It took a while for me to be comfortable with him, but to change our relationship it was just one night. Or is it just so fast because of the time I've spent with him? It was so seamless though, like water flowing into another waterway. Whatever the case it may be—it is a change that is irreversible and had become—the start of something new._

–

"Oh Levi, guess what?" a familiar face just rolled into his boss's office in his swivel chair with a grace that only he possessed.

"Auruo, you better have a good reason for being in my office."

"I just looked into that cat thing you were wonderin' bout," he chimed, "Apparently cats sit on your face because it trusts you in licking its asshole. It's an instinct thing. So in other words, your cat really likes you!"

Levi's face paled. The pen he held in his hand cracked under the pressure of his grip.

"I—um, gonna take my leave now."

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Notes**: I tried, but I have a bad tenancy of writing emotional lemons. But that's okay in this case since it was meant to be more romantic. But in general smut isn't supposed to be that romantic, it's supposed to have more "ump" in it. I've read some good RivaMika smut on tumblr though *sighs heavily* man... I wish can write like that.

Okay, I know I've said I'm only doing five, but now it's six! Like I mentioned at the top, I had to split this chapter in two to give you guys less time to wait. I have planned two-three scenes with Levi and Mikasa in couple-like situations. It's just this part became a monster and grew to more than seven pages. But I'm sure you guys don't mind. I will try to get the next one done quicker. It should be more easier to write. And I will also try to squeeze in other SnK characters as well.

- Zerolr -


End file.
